


Точка равновесия

by Puhospinka, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Slash, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Xenophilia, kid!Ulquiorra, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидев Улькиорру, превратившегося в ребенка, Ичиго не смог остаться в стороне — даже зная, что Урахара преследует какие-то свои цели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Bleach MiniBang-2014.  
> Есть отсылка к повести А. Азимова "Профессия".
> 
> Бетинг — Аурум, CrazyJill

Обычно Ичиго встречали еще во дворе. Иногда ему даже казалось, что метла в магазине — этакий своеобразный атрибут и одновременно маскировка часового. А может, Урахара просто не любил грязи и сухой листвы. Так или иначе, всякий раз, когда Ичиго приходил в магазин, Уруру или Тессай гоняли клубы пыли из угла в угол, скребли прутьями по доскам террасы. Дзинта тоже временами торчал во дворе с метлой, но куда чаще дурачился, чем вправду наводил чистоту.

То ли из-за дождя, то ли по какой другой причине, но сегодня двор и крыльцо пустовали. Ичиго поднялся по мокрым ступенькам — средняя немного скрипела — но никто так и не вышел навстречу. Отряхнувшись и пригладив ладонью мокрые волосы так, что на светлые скобленые доски закапала вода, он вошел в магазин.

Внутри, как всегда, было тихо и сумрачно. Полки с разнообразными товарами уползали в полумрак, терялись в нем, извиваясь, как змеи, ускользали от взгляда. Однажды, пробираясь между ними, Ичиго попробовал изучить ассортимент и тут же ощутил себя Алисой в зазеркальном магазине, разве что вместо овцы за прилавком улыбался Урахара. Все предметы на полках были какими-то скользкими. Они отодвигались, оставляя пустые ниши или ровные ряды одинаковых серых коробок, запечатанных желтым скотчем.

Со временем Ичиго привык не обращать внимания на шуточки времени и пространства в магазине Урахары.

Пройдя до дальней двери, он вошел в узкие запутанные коридоры жилых комнат и черт знает чего еще. Откуда-то из глубин лабиринта доносился тихий скрежет и царапанье, наплывали мутные химические запахи. Привычно свернув дважды направо, потом налево, Ичиго вышел к знакомым расписным створкам.

Урахара сидел перед тремя включенными экранами. Два из них работали синхронно, один гонял по кругу заставку операционной системы — Ичиго такой ни разу не видел ни в продаже, ни в сети. Запись на двух была одной и той же, крутилась одновременно. Руки Урахары — белые в синеватом свете — лежали на клавиатуре. Его рукава были непривычно подвернуты, а шляпа лежала на углу панели управления.

Пальцы нажали несколько кнопок. Видео на одном из экранов приблизилось, увеличилось, оставив в фокусе бледное детское лицо с темными прядками, прилипшими ко лбу. Ичиго замер, словно налетев на стену, а в виски глухо стучала кровь. Наверное, у арранкаров бывают похожие маски с отломанным рогом. Ичиго не встречал, ну а вдруг? Но зеленые дорожки татуировок-слез делали лицо слишком узнаваемым, чтобы можно было ошибиться. Урахара невозмутимо шевельнул пальцами, и изображение отдалилось, а ребенок на экране опустил глаза и принялся рассматривать свои ладошки, как будто впервые видел. Потом завозился, перевернулся на бок, опираясь на руки, встал — смешно, сначала приподняв зад, а потом голову — и пошел, неловко переступая, по плотному песку. Ичиго нихрена не разбирался в детях, особенно маленьких, но ему казалось, что сейчас Улькиорре не больше года. Намного, намного меньше, чем Нелл.

Ичиго понял, что не дышит, лишь когда в груди закололо. Он шумно вдохнул, поворачиваясь к Урахаре.

— Куросаки-сан, — тот приподнял брови и покачал головой.

Урахара никогда ничего не делает просто так. Урахаре зачем-то надо, чтобы Ичиго увидел — увидел это. Увидел выжившего Улькиорру. Он давно смирился, что Урахара никогда ничего не говорит прямо. Наверное, он задохнется — по-настоящему — если придется сказать что-то вроде: «Куросаки-сан, мне от вас кое-что нужно». Проглотит язык или что-нибудь в этом духе. Эта его черта дико злила.

Ичиго прикрыл глаза и посчитал до трех. Не помогло, поэтому он спросил раздраженно:

— Ну и зачем вы это мне показали?

И хорошо, что Урахаре давно хватает совести не прикидываться дурачком.

— Мне казалось, вам это будет интересно, Куросаки-сан.

А вот говорить правду он по-прежнему не считает нужным.

Ичиго прошел вглубь, всматриваясь в картинку: маленькая фигурка все также брела по пустыне, иногда оступаясь и падая на руки. Но поднималась и упрямо шла вперед.

Ичиго молчал, продолжая сверлить взглядом экран. Урахара вздыхал, тонкие пальцы подрагивали на клавиатуре. Наконец он сдался.

 

— Это важное исследование, — тихо проговорил он, — я работаю над изучением возможностей арранкаров. И Шиффер-сан был идеальным подопытным.

— И когда вы только успели?

Ичиго ногой придвинул к себе табурет. Что-то было неправильное в этом походе через пустыню.

— Когда Шиффер-сан и Ларго-сан появились у нас впервые, — признался Урахара, и Ичиго посмотрел на него искоса. Свет монитора делал лицо синеватым, четко обрисовывал переносицу, делая его профиль похожим на фанерную мишень из тира. Если попасть прямо в лоб небольшой пулькой, можно выиграть большого пушистого медведя. — Я не ожидал ничего подобного, — Урахара кивнул на экран, — но не могу не воспользоваться случаем. Повреждение маски дает любопытный эффект, и можно с уверенностью утверждать, что это закономерность.

Ичиго вдруг понял, что не давало ему покоя. Улькиорра брел по пустыне один.

— Когда за ним придут? — резко спросил он.

Урахара качнул головой — зыбкая, расплывчатая мишень, не видать стрелку ни одного медведя — и повернулся к Ичиго.

— О чем вы, Куросаки-сан? У Шиффера-сан не было фрасьонов.

Ичиго моргнул, нахмурился — а потом его обдало холодной злостью от понимания. От понимания всего.

— Он ведь так и бродит по пустыне? Совсем один? — Урахара молчал, опустив глаза, а Ичиго бессильно сжимал кулаки. — Вам не говорили, Урахара-сан, что в вас погибает гениальный режиссер?

Ичиго понимал, чего хочет от него Урахара. И понимал, что согласится. Что он уже согласен.

Тот поднял глаза и улыбнулся одними губами.

— Много раз. Но мне некого больше попросить присмотреть за ним, Куросаки-сан. Это ненадолго, вам всего лишь нужно будет…

— Хватит, — грубо оборвал Ичиго. — Вы и так знаете, что я соглашусь, так какого хрена?

Хотелось от души врезать по лохматой макушке, и Урахара, словно почувствовав, проворно натянул панамку.

— Спасибо, Куросаки-сан.

Ичиго только вздохнул. А потом вздрогнул, кинув взгляд на экран. Рядом с маленькой фигуркой скользила чья-то большая тень. Пустой медлил, его лоснящийся черный бок мелькнул, пока он обходил Улькиорру кругом, примериваясь. Может, дело было в далеком отзвуке реяцу, который сбивал Пустого с толку, а может, ему просто хотелось поиграть с беззащитной жертвой. Ичиго подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в пульт управления с такой силой, что край резко впился в кожу.

— Вот черт, — он повернулся к Урахаре. — Скорее! Надо открыть Гарганту!

Пустой приблизился к Улькиорре, песок проседал под тяжелыми лапами. Улькиорра задрал подбородок, его лицо в обрамлении спутанных черных прядей казалось молочно-белым.

— Я постараюсь открыть проход как можно ближе.

Поднявшись, Урахара остро глянул на Ичиго. Казалось, его взгляд резко вошел прямо между ребер — мишень вдруг выстрелила в ответ. Это болезненно-острое внимание длилось, наверное, всего секунду, но Ичиго показалось, что время растянулось, сделалось медленным и тягучим. Со всей остротой он слышал, как щелкают костяшки мыслей под этой нелепой панамой. Можно ли извлечь выгоду из этого нападения, как все провернуть и обставить?

Изображение слегка затряслось — Пустой прыгнул легко, как кошка, явно не собираясь заканчивать все одним ударом. Улькиорра отшатнулся, повалился на песок и покатился с гребня бархана.

Трость стукнула по доскам пола, звук вышел гулким и объемным, можно сказать — всепоглощающим. Секунду он гудел, все нарастая и нарастая, а потом мир раскололся, распахивая черный зев. Казалось, объемная плотная темнота течет оттуда прямо на пол, заполняет комнату.

— Быстрее, Куросаки-сан. Здесь нет ограничителей, и я не смогу долго сдерживать проход, — сказал Урахара очень ровным голосом. — И… — он что-то подбросил, а Ичиго машинально поймал. — Телефон.

Времени поражаться, с какой легкостью он открыл Гарганту, у Ичиго не было, пока Урахара занимался проходом, сам он выскользнул из тела. Сорвавшись с места, он нырнул прямо в темноту. Доски скрипнули под пяткой, а потом под ноги легла дорога из концентрированной реяцу. Как всегда после перехода Ичиго еще чувствовал особенную легкость во всем теле. 


	2. Chapter 2

Темнота кусала за пятки, наваливалась, будто норовила просочиться под кожу и наполнить тело. Ичиго несся все быстрее и быстрее, взрезал темноту, будто нож, едва успевая создавать путь, и надеясь только, что не вынырнет где-нибудь километрах в ста от Улькиорры. Однако этого не случилось.

Гарганта выплюнула его в ледяной холод пустыни, скривилась, как уродливо искаженная пасть, и захлопнулась. Урахара не соврал — проход оказался близко, хоть и метров на двадцать выше земли. Прямо под ногами прокатилась волна черной плоти, Пустой оскалился, норовя прижать Улькиорру когтями. В секунду, предшествующую падению, Ичиго отчетливо увидел и огромные прозрачно-зеленые глаза, и приоткрытый рот, и ссадину на щеке, и разорванный рукав. А потом Ичиго упал, прокатился слитным движением по бугристой спине Пустого и отсек трехпалую лапу с расставленными когтями. Брызнула дымящаяся кровь, впитываясь в песок, Пустой заревел, мотая огромной башкой, и Ичиго вцепился в гребень.

Тварь под ногами была бестолковой и неповоротливой. Ичиго чувствовал течение ее реяцу, вязкое и медленное, словно патока. Это течение позволяло хорошенько примериться для удара, считывать движения Пустого раньше, чем он сам осознавал их. Зато этой реяцу было много, и давила она основательно. Не противник для Ичиго, но серьезная угроза для мелочи вроде той, какой стал Улькиорра.

Ичиго прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь в этом вязком мареве, а потом время понеслось вскачь — удар Зангецу рассек маску, брызнуло костяное крошево, и Пустой с воем начал оседать, раскидывая огромные когтистые конечности. Прямо на сидящего в песке Улькиорру.

Маленький и теплый — вот что осознал Ичиго в следующий миг. Хватило одного шага в шунпо, чтобы подхватить Улькиорру и вихрем вылететь из-под заваливающейся туши. Мертвый Пустой обрушился, взметнув точу песка. И Ичиго машинально прикрыл ладонью глаза Улькиорре. Но, кажется, тот все равно умудрился наглотаться пыли — потому что надсадно закашлял.

Пустой рассыпался, истекая в окружающее пространство голубоватыми струйками рейши, а у Ичиго колотилось сердце. Улькиорра под мышкой был слишком живой. Ладонь касалась теплого бока, и стук сердца — торопливый-торопливый — отдавался в запястье. Улькиорра пошевелился, дрыгнул ногой, а Ичиго захотел проклясть Урахару. Намерение защитить Улькиорру, забрать его из пустыни, а потом передать кому-нибудь в Лас-Ночес пошло прахом. Придется немного задержаться — просто убедиться, что все будет нормально.

Ичиго мрачно закинул Зангецу за спину и опустился на песок, усаживая Улькиорру себе между ног. Тот послушно сел, не сводя взгляда с Ичиго. Дыра в его горле казалась совсем маленькой и выглядела на удивление гротескно. Сейчас можно было рассмотреть и его маску — обломанный рог на месте скола сверкал перламутровой белизной.

Ичиго вздохнул и протянул руки:

— Иди сюда.

Надо было двигаться в Лас Ночес. Дворец ощущался как разреженное поле духовной силы — не такое плотное, как раньше, но заметное. Он не собьется с пути. Только Улькиорра не двигался с места, продолжая настороженно разглядывать Ичиго. Что и говорить, игра в гляделки Улькиорре всегда давалась лучше. Он, можно сказать, был мастером этого дела.

Ичиго тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Подхватил Улькиорру, усаживая на сгиб локтя и чувствуя все то же непривычное тепло маленького тела, и замер, когда услышал всхлип. Посмотрел недоуменно — глаза у Улькиорры блестели, а по слезам-татуировкам стекали влажные дорожки настоящих слез.

— Так — стоп-стоп-стоп, — заторопился Ичиго, прижимая Улькиорру к себе — острый край маски больно впился в плечо. — Не реветь.

Именно это Улькиорра и сделал. Сухо, отчаянно разрыдался, уткнувшись Ичиго в грудь и дрожа всем телом. Ичиго растерянно смотрел в макушку, разделенную белой маской на две части: гладкую, костяную, и темную, покрытую короткими черными волосиками. Прикоснуться к маске было трудно — Ичиго медленно опустил ладонь Улькиорре на затылок и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ничего. Небо не упало на песок, он потрогал арранкара за маску. Улькиорра всхлипнул и замер, а Ичиго, тяжело вздохнув, погладил его по голове.

— Идем, — сказал он. — Нужно добраться до Лас Ночес. А там посмотрим.

Улькиорра поглядел снизу вверх, исподлобья, как маленький настороженный зверек. Его влажные глаза мерцали, на щеках выступили розоватые пятна, будто сквозь белую кожу просвечивал живой человек. Ичиго осторожно вытер его слезы краем рукава и поднялся, устраивая Улькиорру в руках.

Тот продолжал смотреть — внимательно, неотрывно. Что-то было в этом взгляде, и Ичиго почти инстинктивно снова положил ладонь на маску. Улькиорра зажмурился. Может, все дело было в отбитой части, в сеточке мелких трещин на белой кости. Это ведь тоже своего рода рана.

изображение

 

Скользнув кончиками пальцев по краешку маски, Ичиго провел по виску с синенькой выступающей жилкой, убрал руку и зашагал к Лас Ночес. Плотный лежалый песок скрипел под ногами, холод забирался в рукава, прикусывая кожу. Улькиорра завозился в его руках, а потом прильнул всем телом, уложил голову на плечо, шумно дыша в шею забитым от слез носом.

Ичиго шел по тонкой рассыпчатой бровке бархана, плавая в мутном ощущении фантастического сновидения. Все это: бескрайняя неподвижная пустыня, тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом шагов и чужим дыханием, и Улькиорра, с которым они сражались насмерть, — едва ли годовалый малыш, сопящий в плечо.

Лас Ночес поднимался над горизонтом, вырастал, медленно занимая все больше и больше места. Постепенно среди кристаллических деревьев начали попадаться бетонные кубики каких-то выходов и ответвлений подземных тоннелей. Никто не пытался остановить их или напасть — видимо, все те, кто еще оставался в этой местности, разбежались, ощутив всплески реяцу во время сражений.

Даже Улькиорра — его, должно быть, гнал прочь инстинкт.

Должно быть, он брел по песку много дней, совсем как на мониторах Урахары: спотыкался, падал, ссаживая ладони, поднимался и снова шел.

Как бы Ичиго ни старался, он не мог не думать об этом.

— Скоро придем, — сказал он, чтобы заглушить свои мысли. Улькиорра немного напрягся в его руках, но больше никак не отреагировал.

Громада Лас Ночес выросла, заняла собой полнеба, закрыв месяц и нависнув над ними, как гигантская распахнутая пасть. Вблизи стало видно, что это — пусть величественная, но развалина. Подыхающий зверь. От циклопического купола остались лишь зубья, кое-где скрепленные кусками бетона. Проломы и трещины прорезали стены и башни. Левое крыло оказалось полузасыпано песком. Теперь войти туда не составляло особого труда — слишком много стен обрушилось.

Здесь все-таки кто-то был. Эхо чужих реяцу, плотных и звенящих, доносилось из самого центра развалин. Ичиго коснулся ладонью рукояти Зангецу, поудобнее перехватывая Улькиорру, и шагнул вперед.

Расстояние оказалось обманчивым. Ичиго проходил мимо огромных столбов, которые когда-то явно были чьим-то жильем: сквозь пробоины виднелись межэтажные перекрытия, кое-где даже сохранилась мебель. Улькиорра беспокойно зашевелился, и Ичиго прижался губами к затылку, успокаивая, как успокаивал бы Нелл. Улькиорра замер, а потом повернулся, запрокидывая голову, и внимательно посмотрел Ичиго в лицо.

Вдалеке плеснула чужая реяцу, откуда-то из-за разлома выскользнула фигурка и пошла навстречу. Этого арранкара Ичиго не знал: хмурая девушка с обломком маски, увенчанным рогом, подошла и встала напротив, подбоченясь. Окинула Ичиго долгим взглядом, который задержался на Улькиорре. Ичиго невольно прижал его к себе.

— Наконец-то, — недовольно сказала он и резко развернулась. — Халлибел-сама сказала тебя встретить. Идем, я провожу.

— Мы ждали вас раньше, — говорила по дороге девушке, — что вы так возились?

Ичиго только пожал плечами, но девушке, похоже, ответ был не особенно нужен. Она шла рядом и изредка кидала взгляд на Улькиорру — когда думала, что Ичиго не видит.

— Откуда вы узнали про меня?

Девушка пожала плечами:

— Звонил Урахара-сама.

Ого, даже так. Впрочем, можно было догадаться, что Урахара участвует в послевоенной жизни Лас Ночес. Интересно даже, как они смогли поладить с Халлибел.

— Кстати, меня зовут Апачи.

Фрасьон Халлибел — одна из трех, вспомнил Ичиго.

Он ничего не спрашивал, а Апачи кидала короткие взгляды. Все время казалось, что она сдерживается из последних сил.

— Мы были уверены, что Шиффер-сама погиб.

— Я тоже, — вырвалось у Ичиго, а Апачи посмотрела неожиданно мудрым взглядом и ответила:

— В пустыне иногда случаются странные вещи.

Они вошли под своды полуразрушенного замка. Сейчас Ичиго чувствовал реяцу множества слабых арранкаров, которых, тем не менее, не было видно. Улькиорра напрягся и, кажется, собрался захныкать.

— Эй, — Ичиго поднял его перед собой и посмотрел в сморщившееся личико с залегшей между черных бровей складкой, — мы пришли.

Улькиорра ответил тяжелым горестным вздохом, и Ичиго снова посадил его себе на руку. Апачи все это время наблюдала за ним, не говоря ни слова.

— Его нужно покормить, — озабоченно сказал Ичиго.

— Я что-нибудь принесу, Куросаки-сама.

Ичиго едва не споткнулся, тяжело вздохнул и остановился:

— Эй, ты.

— Меня зовут Апачи, — сверкнула глазами та.

Ичиго легонько щелкнул ее костистому рогу, чувствуя, как обволакивает реяцу. Апачи запоздало отшатнулась.

— Что ты…

— А меня зовут Ичиго, поняла?

Апачи на миг застыла и вдруг ухмыльнулась задорно:

— Мне тут, понимаешь, поручили важное задание, я изо всех сил старалась быть вежливой.

— Будем считать, что у тебя получилось. А теперь хватит на меня пялиться, веди давай коротким путем.

Апачи рассмеялась и кивнула.

— А ты вроде ничего.

Улькиорра глубоко вздохнул и сунул большой палец в рот. До комнат Халлибел они добрались через несколько поворотов и два длинных лестничных пролета.


	3. Chapter 3

В этой части Лас Ночес было больше неповрежденных коридоров, уцелевших комнат, запертых или, напротив, раскрытых настежь дверей. Может, сражение не зацепило это крыло, а может, выжившие уже успели подлатать стены и навести порядок.

Центром этого островка жизни среди развалин оказался вытянутый зал со сводчатым потолком, утонувшим в тенях — здоровенный, холодный и гулкий, как пещера. Краем глаза Ичиго видел какое-то смутное шевеление в темных углах, но никаких определенных очертаний разобрать не мог.

Зал явно перестроили на скорую руку, но уютнее он не сделался.

Халлибел сидела в здоровенном кресле. В полумраке она, казалось, светилась, как маленькая золотая луна. И Ичиго глубоко задумался, что притягивает других арранкаров к ней — теплый золотистый свет или сиськи, от которых полыхают кончики ушей. В любом случае, как правительница, она могла бы надевать что-нибудь, э, не такое открытое. Ичиго вздохнул.

— Рада, что вы наконец добрались. Спасибо, Апачи, — сказала Халлибел и поднялась навстречу царственно медленным движением. Ее реяцу потекла тяжелыми волнами, захлестывая колени, обтекая бока, оставляя во рту терпкий привкус морской воды. Улькиорра дрогнул и подался вдруг к Ичиго, прижался к нему всем телом. На секунду Ичиго растерянно посмотрел вниз, а потом почти машинально накрыл растрепанную макушку ладонью. — Урахара-сан сообщил, что вы нашли Улькиорру.

Прозрачные глаза Халлибел, неожиданно колкие и внимательные, осмотрели их обоих с ног до головы — у Ичиго аж в затылке защекотало. Ну и для кого этот цирк?

— Да, — сказал он, продолжая укрывать Улькиорру в своих руках. Тот уцепился кулачками за косоде и прижался к груди горячей щекой — совсем как обычный испуганный ребенок. — Только ему хреново.

— Удивительно, — Халлибел подошла ближе. По ее волосам тек свет, бросая на кожу золотистые отблески. — Мы так мало знаем о собственной природе.

Ичиго правильно истолковал ее слова, старательно отводя глаза от груди.

— То есть, никто не представляет, как это излечить, или хотя бы через сколько он сможет вернуться в норму?

Улькиорра сопел ему в косоде. На самом деле, у Ичиго был еще один вопрос, но задавать его стоило скорее Урахаре, чем Халлибел. Что они собираются делать с Улькиоррой?

— Идем, — Халлибел развернулась и пошла вперед, — я распоряжусь, чтобы его покормили.

Ичиго нахмурился, но зашагал следом. В конце концов, он на все согласился, придя сюда. А еще он вроде как в гостях.

К счастью, идти пришлось недалеко — Халлибел провела его по широкому коридору — Улькиорра с интересом поглядывал по сторонам — и распахнула дверь. Ее личные комнаты. Ичиго с любопытством шагнул внутрь, позади затопала Апачи, чем-то гремя.

Халлибел словно сбросила с плеч тяжесть, на миг показалось, что она девчонка. Но здесь, среди строгих стен, украшенных разве что парой акварелей, она не потеряла своей золотистой привлекательности.

— Я не знаю, что делать с Улькиоррой, — хмуря брови, она ходила по комнате. — Урахара сказал оказать тебе всестороннее содействие, — эти слова она проговорила медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, — но я представления не имею, что мы можем.

Ичиго подошел к низкому дивану, поставил на него Улькиорру и развернулся. Апачи, оказывается, тянула тележку с посудой и какой-то едой. Из-под закрытых крышек вкусно запахло жарким, Улькиорра вдруг забеспокоился, потянул носом и сглотнул.

— А ему мясо-то можно? — озабоченно спросил Ичиго.

— Да хрен ли ему будет, сожрет, — рассеянно ответила Апачи, сражаясь с тарелками. Халлибел кашлянула, и та покраснела: — То есть, я хотела сказать, эээ….

— Слушай, сделай одолжение — говори как привыкла, — Ичиго тактично пытался не заржать, отводил взгляд от Апачи и постоянно упирался в грудь Халлибел.

— Э, ладно!

— Апачи, — начала Халлибелл.

— Халлибел-сама! — взмолилась та.

— Да хрен с вами, — вздохнула Халлибел и неожиданно подошла к Улькиорре. Присела на колени, глядя в глаза, и Ичиго напрягся.

Улькиорра больше не пытался спрятаться за Ичиго, просто цеплялся кулачками за его штанину.

— Нет, он меня не помнит, — покачала головой Халлибел.

— Нелл помнила, — заметил Ичиго. — Точнее, Гриммджо помнила. — И небрежно поинтересовался: — А он выжил?

Улькиорра начал дергать Ичиго, глядя на него голодным взглядом.

— Ешьте, — сказала Халлибел устало. — Я отдохну с вами и пойду, много дел. А Гриммджо изредка появляется. Раз в месяц, наверное.

— Ясно…

Ичиго сел, устраивая Улькиорру на коленях.

— А дальше что? — проворчал он. — Я в няньки не записывался.

Ичиго лукавил. Он уже решил, что останется с Улькиоррой. Халлибел, похоже, это поняла. Потому что мягко улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Выбирай любое жилье, техники расконсервируют, а на кухне будут готовить для вас.

Ичиго подтянул к себе тарелку, в которую Апачи щедро бухнула ароматной мясной жижи. Зачерпнул ложкой совсем немного. Улькиорра тревожно следил за ним, провожая еду взглядом, пока Ичиго пробовал. А тот, немного подув, сунул полную ложку ему в рот.

— Много не давай, — посоветовала Халлибел.

— Сам знаю, — проворчал Ичиго, пытаясь отцепить от своего запястья неожиданно сильные пальчики Улькиорры. — Слушайте, мне все равно насчет жилья, главное, чтобы удобно было, дайте любую комнату.

Халлибел покосилась на Апачи — та кивнула и вышла за дверь.

Улькиорра ел на удивление аккуратно. Разве что слишком торопливо глотал содержимое ложки, но Ичиго не спешил, давая ему время.

— Слушай, — заговорил он, поглядывая на Халлибел. — А зачем было это представление? Там же куча арранкаров еще сидела, я заметил.

Улькиорра требовательно подпрыгнул, и Ичиго с сомнением посмотрел на него — вроде съел уже достаточно.

Халлибелл пожала плечами.

— Пустые как люди. Им нужна стабильность, только и всего. А я — символ этой стабильности.

— Им что, все равно?

— В какой-то степени да. Им нужен кто-то сильный, намного сильнее их всех. А я это или, — Халлибел посмотрела на Улькиорру, — кто-то еще, не так уж важно.

Ичиго помолчал.

— И тебе не надоедает изображать все это для них? — спросил он и переставил тарелку. Улькиорра насупился, провожая еду взглядом.

— Кто-то должен, — она пожала плечами, и грудь мягко колыхнулась. Ичиго невольно скользнул взглядом вслед за движением. — Обустраивайтесь, а мне пора возвращаться к делам. Апачи вас проводит.

Та как раз вернулась, скользнув в комнату через небольшую боковую дверь.

Ичиго кивнул ей, продолжая вертеть в мыслях слова Халлибел. Похоже, она не считает Улькиорру угрозой своей власти, иначе вряд ли пустила их сюда, несмотря на все распоряжения Урахары. Сам Улькиорра заерзал на диване, зевнул, демонстрируя маленький алый язык и на удивление крепкие белые зубы, а потом поглядел на Ичиго, сонно жмурясь. Ему явно хотелось спать, но присутствие других арранкаров по-прежнему беспокоило его.

— Да, — сказал Ичиго, задумчиво рассматривая золотистый затылок Халлибел, волосы, собранные в высокую сложную прическу, тонкие волоски на открытой шее и прямую спину. Прямо на глазах она вновь из самой себя превращалась в то «высшее существо», которое встретило их в тронном зале. — Да, спасибо.

Она чуть повернула голову, глянула искоса с непонятным выражением, но ничего не сказала. Дверь мягко закрылась за ней.

— Пойдем, я покажу твои комнаты. Здесь недалеко, — сказала Апачи, а потом неожиданно спросила: — А ты совсем без комплексов, да?

— Что? — Ичиго подтянул Улькиорру к себе и устроил в руках. Тот сразу же завозился, сворачиваясь клубком. Его теплое дыхание чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду. Ичиго поднялся и двинулся следом за Апачи.

— Не так давно ты сражался с нами, а теперь общаешься так, — Апачи помолчала, подыскивая подходящее слово, — дружелюбно. Я не так много знаю о людях, но для вас такое не характерно, как я понимаю.

Она открыла боковую дверь и вышла в сплетение коридоров. Их сумрак полон был таинственной торопливой жизни. Смутная тень скользнула по потолку, перебирая трехпалыми длинными лапами, и нырнула в боковой тоннель, мимо пронеслось сразу трое одинаково тощих мертвоглазых арранкаров. Один из них мимоходом поздоровался с Апачи, и только тогда Ичиго понял, что двое других — просто иллюзии.

Пара рабочих в одинаковых мешковатых одеждах, напоминающих спецовки, деловито разматывала здоровенную бухту кабеля. Лас Ночес выглядел теперь куда более живым, чем во времена владычества Айзена.

— А для арранкаров? — спросил Ичиго, глядя, как один из рабочих закрепляет кабель металлическими скобами.

— А у арранкаров все как-то проще, — пожала плечами Апачи. — Заморочек меньше.

— Я не люблю воевать, — ответил, наконец, Ичиго и осторожно перехватил Улькиорру. После еды тот заметно потяжелел, будто истончившееся за время скитаний тело сделалось более вещественным.

В его комнатах еще возились техники. Большую часть здания явно закрыли при помощи некоего подобия кидо. Именно оно, похоже, не давало Лас Ночес разваливаться дальше. Внутри, за тяжелой дверью, немного пахло пылью, пустующим жильем и едва ощутимо — прежним хозяином. Застарелый отзвук чужой реяцу впитался в бетонные стены, в ковер и мягкие подушки, неприятно раздражая обоняние. Улькиорра заворочался в его руках.

— Если нужно что-то из мебели или вещей, скажи мне. У вас будут убираться, приносить еду и чистую одежду.

Апачи ушла, и Ичиго какое-то время сидел, бессмысленно глядя в стену.

— Блядь, как меня угораздило? — спросил он, и Улькиорра тихо вздохнул в ответ.

Он то и дело клевал носом, и Ичиго перехватил его, устраивая на локте. Где-то должна быть кровать, а потом он снова захочет поесть и, наверняка, в туалет… Ичиго чувствовал, что события выходят из-под контроля. Пока он что-то делал — бежал, спасал, защищал — ему казалось, что он все делает правильно. Сейчас он просто не представлял, как дал себя впутать во все это. Стоило связаться с отцом и девочками, объяснить, что… а что, собственно, объяснять? Что он устроился нянькой? Смешно. Улькиорра еще раз вздохнул и прижался теснее. Край маски вдавился в кожу, и Ичиго впервые задумался — а как арранкары с этим живут? Тот же Улькиорра, что, спал всегда на одном боку? И почему он об этом думает?

Последний из техников вышел, притворив за собой дверь, и Ичиго остался в тишине. В кармане что-то завибрировало — телефон Урахары. Ичиго совсем про него забыл. Это было некстати, Улькиорра только-только начал засыпать. Воспоминания о детстве Карин и Юзу почти стерлись из памяти, однако Ичиго помнил, как они все тихо ходили по дому, когда девочки засыпали. Юзу была спокойной, а вот Карин много капризничала, и ее всегда было сложно уложить. Вряд ли Улькиорра окажется таким, он выглядел очень тихим ребенком, но Ичиго не хотелось его будить. Вибрация прекратилась.

Он встал, прошелся по своему жилью: заглянул в одну из комнат, оказавшейся спальней. Вторая была совсем пустой, и тихое эхо шагов отразилось от голых стен. Тут оказалась даже столовая — с самым настоящим холодильником, большим столом и кучей полок с посудой. Надо будет попросить для Улькиорры отдельную кровать.

А пока Ичиго уложил его между двух подушек. Улькиорра тревожно заворочался, а потом затих, хмурясь во сне. Ичиго на цыпочках вышел из комнаты, выуживая из кармана телефон.

«Урахара Киске» — значилось в описании пропущенного звонка. Ичиго откинул крышку и нажал клавишу вызова.

Урахара ответил сразу же.

— Все прошло хорошо, Куросаки-сан?

— Да. Нормально, извините, что не ответил сразу…

— Показатели Улькиорры успокоились, и я подумал, что раз он уснул, вы освободились…

— Вы следите?

— Только за Улькиоррой, — утешил его Урахара, — к тому же визуальное наблюдение мне ни к чему, я отслеживаю его состояние.

— Ясно. — Мысль о том, что Урахара будет неотступно следить — пусть даже только за Улькиоррой, оказалась неприятной. — Я смогу позвонить домой?

— Ооо, — с интонациями опытного распространителя бесполезной херни проговорил Урахара, — это уникальный аппарат. Можно держать связь между мирами, практически не требует подзарядки, работая на духовных батареях…

— Отец, — оборвал его Ичиго.

— Разумеется, номер Иссина-сана тоже есть в записанной книжке.

— Хорошо. — Урахара на том конце трубки замолчал, и Ичиго тоскливо вслушивался в его спокойное дыхание. — Ну какая из меня нянька, Урахара-сан? — спросил он.

— Лучшая, — так тепло и серьезно ответил Урахара, что Ичиго задохнулся. — Поверьте, Куросаки-сан. Вы — лучшее, что случилось с Шиффером-саном.

— Блин, — Ичиго помолчал. — Ну и что мне делать?

— Пока осваивайтесь, а потом будет видно.

— И почему я не удивлен, — пробормотал Ичиго.

Закончил Урахара заверениями, что если Ичиго что-нибудь понадобится, то он непременно будет на связи. Опыт, правда, подсказывал, что Урахара на связи бывает отнюдь не всегда, но пока об этом думать не стоило.

Разговор с отцом оставил странное впечатление — тот был совершенно явно недоволен, дежурные ужимки прошли по касательной. А закончил разговор он странным:

— Делай то, что считаешь нужным. И не бойся посылать нахрен.

— Да пошел ты, — тут же продемонстрировал свои способности Ичиго, и отец расхохотался, отключившись.

А Ичиго потом долго стоял и смотрел на спящего Улькиорру.

На самом деле он смутно помнил, что ребенку такого возраста необходимо множество вещей, но не знал, в какой мере это относится к Улькиорре. Может, он ни в чем таком не нуждался. Надо будет спросить Урахару о физиологии арранкаров и всяком таком.

А еще Ичиго никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто что-то упускает. За обтекаемыми улыбками Урахары, которые ощущались даже в телефонном разговоре, за неприятными паузами в речи отца пряталось нечто большее.

Улькиорра завозился, заерзал, тихонько лопоча во сне. Он сжался, пытаясь свернуться клубком. Наклонившись, Ичиго уже почти без внутреннего напряжения накрыл ладонью его плечо, провел по маленькому напряженному боку. Во сне Улькиорра хмурился, между узкими бровями залегли жесткие морщинки, неожиданные на детском личике. Темные ресницы подрагивали.

— Замерз? — тихо, почти неслышно произнес Ичиго. Улькиорра подался к его руке, прижался, не просыпаясь, его все еще потряхивало, и эта дрожь отзывалась в кончиках пальцев. Чувствуя ее, Ичиго задумался, видят ли арранкары сны, и что может присниться им. Просто картинки? Воспоминания? Или обыкновенные почти человечески абсурдные сны?

Ичиго опустился на диван, аккуратно придвинулся к Улькиорре, чтобы согревать его, и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. Застоявшийся запах незнакомого, покинутого помещения раздражал ноздри. К пыли и холоду пустоты примешивался запах прежнего хозяина — резковатый, будто здесь долгое время держали взаперти хищника.

Весь этот мир был для Ичиго чуждым, неприятным, и сейчас это сделалось особенно очевидным. Совсем близко чувствовались волны реяцу Пустых, которую Ичиго привык воспринимать враждебной. Улькиорра завозился, уперся в бедро горячей щекой и — болезненно — острым краем маски. Его дыхание успокоилось и теперь щекотало кожу, согревая ее через хакама.

Одно это мягкое теплое дыхание заставило Ичиго вдруг ощутить себя на своем месте. К застарелой вони хищника примешивался запах детской кожи и волос, который напоминал о доме и сестрах.

Ичиго сидел, прислушиваясь к этому дыханию, проваливаясь то и дело в дремоту. Бетонная темнота давила на прикрытые веки, чужая реяцу накатывала и отступала, как прилив. Ичиго показалось вдруг, что когда-то он совсем так же плыл в темноте, не способный ни двинуться, ни позвать на помощь.


	4. Chapter 4

Гром и молнии проникли в мутный, тяжелый сон, разрывая его в клочья, и Ичиго распахнул глаза. Обивка дивана колола щеку, спина затекла, под боком ворочался Улькиорра, а дверь действительно содрогалась от грохота.

Кто-то стучал — явно кулаками и ногами, и Ичиго почувствовал, как у него от злости начал дергаться глаз. Чужая агрессивная реяцу забивала восприятие, вызывала холодную, как утренний мороз, злость, от которой ныли костяшки пальцев. Сейчас он встанет и начистит морду придурку, который в хлам обнаглел — и не посмотрит, что в гостях.

Ичиго рванул на себя дверь, распахивая — и нос к носу столкнулся с разъяренным Гриммджо. Тот стоял с занесенной для очередного удара рукой и скалился так зло, что у Ичиго зачесались кулаки.

— Какого хера ты ломишься?!

От Гриммджо пахло пустыней и зверем, и от этого запаха по загривку бежали мурашки.

— А ну-ка пропусти, — хрипло сказал Гриммджо, и по его тону было ясно, что иначе он пойдет напролом.

Ичиго прищурился.

— Ага, разбежался.

— Какого хрена, Куросаки? Какого хрена ты вообще тут делаешь?

Гриммджо напирал, но Ичиго не собирался ему уступать. На миг промелькнула мысль, что наподдать в первый же день кому-то из арранкаров — плохая идея, но они улетучилась, едва кулак Гриммджо чуть не впечатался ему в скулу. Ичиго ушел от удара, схватил Гриммджо за грудки одной рукой, а второй с наслаждением врезал ему под дых.

— Тебя, долбоеба, забыл спросить!

И тут же охнул, получив коленом в живот. Злость вскипела в крови, поднялась, словно вал, и Ичиго на миг отпустил себя — от души врезав в челюсть. Кулак зацепил острый край маски, рассаживая костяшки, но тянущая боль только раззадорила. Ичиго выставил руку, блокируя прямой в челюсть, и с силой выбросил кулак вперед.

Чтобы в самый последний момент изменить траекторию удара. Потому что Гриммджо застыл, неподвижно глядя в одну точку за плечом Ичиго. И лицо у него было такое, что Ичиго резко развернулся, крутанувшись на пятках.

Позади, нетвердо переступая с ноги на ногу, стоял сонный Улькиорра и смотрел на них обоих, как на говно.

— Блядь! Ты его разбудил, дебил!

Ичиго опустился перед Улькиоррой на колени, но тот продолжал смотреть — уже на Гриммджо. Куртка, в которой Улькиорра был с самого начала, сползла с плеча, и Улькиорра наступил на ее край. Вот еще одна проблема — одежда, не ходить же ему в этом.

А Гриммджо по-прежнему стоял неподвижно, и его взгляд жег спину.

— Что это, блядь, за хуйня? — тихо спросил он. А Ичиго неожиданно почувствовал огромную усталость.

Шаги позади заставили напрячься, в поле зрения появились белые хакама. Гриммджо встал рядом, а потом протянул руку и взял Улькиорру за шиворот. Поднял и, держа на весу, посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — рассердился Ичиго.

Он подхватил Улькиорру, выдергивая из рук Гриммджо, и посадил себе на руку. Тот не капризничал и, похоже, совсем не боялся. Просто совершенно по-взрослому хмурился, глядя на Гриммджо печальными глазами. А потом вдруг резко отвернулся и прижался к Ичиго, обнимая его и пряча лицо на груди.

— Ну блин, — Ичиго растерялся, — ты чего? Это же придурок Гриммджо. Помнишь его?

Улькиорра только тихонько вздохнул, продолжая прятаться.

— Не знаю, что с ним, — беспомощно сказал Ичиго. Потоптался на месте. Давно он не чувствовал себя так глупо.

Гриммджо молчал. Он молчал, даже когда раздался стук в дверь, и в комнату вошли нумеросы, нагруженные коробками. Только отодвинулся, настороженно наблюдая, как они складывают свою ношу, низко кланяются и уходят.

А потом бесцеремонно сунул нос в одну из коробок.

— Шмотки, — изрек он, — детские. — И после паузы: — Пиздец.

И Ичиго против воли кивнул:

— Ага.

Они посмотрели друга на друга. Ичиго наконец обратил внимание на Гриммджо — тот был запыленный, словно много часов провел в дороге,

Да и вообще изменился — волосы были длиннее, чем он помнил — челка почти закрывала один глаз. Вместо привычной короткой куртки на нем был плащ, наглухо застегнутый — от горла до самых колен. Только злость и оскал были прежними.

Они смотрели друг на друга. И Ичиго чувствовал, как шестеренки его жизни снова меняют ход — на этот раз уже окончательно. Появление Гриммджо окончательно доломало систему опознавания «свой — чужой», и Ичиго совершенно перестал понимать, кто он, а кто те, кто его окружает. Одно стало понятным — Гриммджо был своим, со своей злостью, нелюбовью к шинигами и большими кулаками. А значит, остальные — тоже свои?

Он прижал к себе Улькиорру. И буркнул:

— Чувствуй себя как дома.

Гриммджо хмыкнул и расслабился. Ичиго видел, как опускаются его плечи, а взгляд становится рассеянным. И Гриммджо по-прежнему смотрел на Улькиорру.

Ичиго поставил его на пол, а Улькиорра, словно забыв про Гриммджо, целеустремленно пошел к коробкам.

Там оказались даже игрушки — яркие, пластиковые, как будто только что из Мира живых. Запоздало Ичиго понял, что, скорее всего, они именно оттуда. Гриммджо не помогал, просто ходил из комнаты в комнату, принюхивался, осматривался, передвигал какие-то предметы.

— Лучше бы помог, — проворчал Ичиго, запихивая стопку одежды в стенной шкаф.

— А зачем? Ты и так хорошо справляешься, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо и чуть не получил на наглой роже.

Когда Ичиго раздел Улькиорру, Гриммджо бросил свои блуждания и уставился напряженно, так, что это вызвало беспокойство.  
— Что?

Гриммджо молчал и, не отрываясь, смотрел на крохотную четверку на груди. Она казалась игрушечной, как будто ребенок вывел ее масляными красками через трафарет. Только острые уголки хищно врезались в кожу, напоминая, кем Улькиорра был когда-то. И, может быть, кем он остается сейчас.

— Что? — переспросил Ичиго, прижимая к себе Улькиорру. Мягкие волосики щекотали подбородок, а сам он невозмутимо играл с завязками на футболке Ичиго.

Гриммджо резко отвернулся.

Но пошел следом за Ичиго в ванную — и смотрел, как Ичиго ставит Улькиорру в большую круглую ванну. Холодная вода никак не желала включаться, рычаг не двигался, сколько Ичиго ни старался. А прикладывать силу не хотелось — не хватало еще сломать тут все нахрен.

Гриммджо протянул руку, перегибаясь через ванну, потянул рычаг немного на себя, а потом сразу вбок, откручивая кран.

— Вот так надо.

Ичиго смотрел, как набирается вода, а потом наконец задал вопрос. Об ответе он, впрочем, догадывался.

— Ага, — подтвердил Гриммджо, — здесь раньше жил я.

— Мне сказали, комнаты пустуют.

Гриммджо пожал плечами.

— Ну да, нашел нору получше. И подальше от Халлибел.

Ичиго нахмурился.

— А раньше ты специально жил поближе к Айзену?

Гриммджо зло оскалился и бросил:

— Не твое дело, — вышел прочь и хлопнул дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Ичиго выбрался из ванной совершенно мокрый, держа завернутого в пушистое полотенце Улькиорру на вытянутых руках, то обнаружил в комнате, помимо Гриммджо, еще и Халлибел.

Гриммджо сверлил ее яростным взглядом, та смотрела в ответ холодно и спокойно. На низком столике дымились какие-то блюда, и Улькиорра оживился, запрыгав у Ичиго на руках.

— Все в порядке? — Халлибел отвернулась от Гриммджо и с преувеличенным вниманием стала рассматривать Улькиорру.

Гриммджо со свистом выдохнул воздух и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Улькиорра помотал головой и печально посмотрел ему вслед.

— Эээ, — начал Ичиго, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, — вы не ладите?

— Не то чтобы не ладим, — с юмором отозвалась Халлибел, — так, мелкие разногласия личного плана. Не обращай внимания.

Ичиго посадил Улькиорру, потерявшего интерес к еде и даже немного погрустневшего, на локоть и внимательно на нее посмотрел. Высокий топ плотно облегал ее грудь, а кожа как будто золотилась в рассеянном свете желтых ламп. Но не так, как это было там, в тронном зале, а ужасно буднично и оттого — притягательно. Ичиго отвернулся. Тиа Халлибел была все-таки очень красивой женщиной.

— Понимаю, — пробормотал Ичиго.

Халлибел посмотрела искоса.

— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Хотя… Нет, неважно. Я позабочусь, чтобы Гриммджо вас не беспокоил. Вам должны были доставить вещи.

Ичиго кивнул. Ему было любопытно, что произошло между Гриммджо и Халлибел, и в то же время неловко — как будто он подсмотрел что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Хлопнула дверь.

Гриммджо ввалился в комнату с большим мешком. С таким в старых фильмах уходили в дальний путь. Правда, было непохоже, чтобы Гриммджо собирался дальше этих комнат. Даже наоборот. Мешок выглядел как новый — и тут же полетел в угол. А сам Гриммджо приблизился к Халлибел и вызывающе уставился на нее.

Ичиго видел, как между ними, потрескивая, закипает реяцу Гриммджо, и сила Халлибел отвечает на вызов. Улькиорра, до того сидевший тихо, задергался, закрутил головой, и Ичиго понял, что он сейчас разревется.

В кулаке Гриммджо медленно набухал лохматый шар серо, разбрасывая удушливые хлопья реяцу и распространяя резкий запах озона. Халлибел чуть приподняла брови. Она смотрела так, как смотрят, бывает, на расшалившегося ребенка. Снаружи она вся собралась, напряглась, но Ичиго видел в глубине особенное обволакивающее спокойствие.

И все же отступать первой она не собиралась.

Ичиго протянул руку. Зангецу плавно влетел в ладонь, и по запястью поползло знакомое ощущение тепла. Улькиорра в его руке напрягся, задрожал, а Ичиго с силой всадил меч между Гриммджо и Халлибел. Воздух грохотнул, по полу зазмеились трещины, расходясь в разные стороны. Ичиго чувствовал, как потрескивает вокруг него реяцу, облизывая плечи черными языками.

— Прекратите, — тихо сказал он. — Как дети.

Выдернул меч и протянул вперед, касаясь острием горла Гриммджо. Тот стоял, словно только сейчас очнулся и сообразил, где находится. Халлибел тоже молчала. Ичиго не видел ее глаз, а из-за маски лицо казалось неподвижным.

— Я прошу меня простить, — тихо произнесла Халлибел, развернулась и пошла прочь. У двери обернулась и сказала: — Гриммджо, мы не закончили.

Хлопнула дверь, и Гриммджо криво усмехнулся, отводя пальцами от своего горла меч. Улькиорра явственно дрожал, и совсем не от холода.

— Убирайся нахрен, — Ичиго пытался подавить злость, которая кипела в крови.

Гриммджо, не сводя с него взгляда, медленно попятился, сделал шаг, другой, и все так же спиной вышел за дверь.

— Если вы там убьете друг друга, так вам, нахрен, и надо! — крикнул Ичиго в закрывшуюся дверь.

А Улькиорра тихонько горестно всхлипнул.

— Ну что? Эй?

Ичиго приподнял его за подбородок — нижняя губа дрожала, а по лицу, прямо по темным полосам катились прозрачные слезы.

— Да твою же мать, — Ичиго прикрыл глаза. За эти полдня он смертельно устал.

Улькиорру удалось успокоить — сначала просто укачать, подкидывая на руках, а потом отвлечь игрушками и едой. Халлибел пришла, когда Ичиго рылся в коробках, предназначенных для него, а Улькиорра играл с разноцветным выкидышем из головы безумного дизайнера. Выкидыш пищал, если на него нажимали, ходил, если его дергали за хвост, и зачем-то измерял температуру ребенку.

Присела рядом, глядя, как играет Улькиорра и негромко сказала:

— Прости. Такого не повторится.

Ичиго только вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо спрятала труп.

Он чувствовал смущение, ощущая Халлибел так близко. Еще и грудь притягивала взгляд. По крутому изгибу хотелось провести ладонью, чтобы проверить, такая же она приятная на ощупь, как и на вид. И это было чертовски некстати.

Халлибел только усмехнулась. Теперь, когда рядом не было Гриммджо, она казалась странно умиротворенно, можно сказать — идеально уравновешенной. Потом опустилась на пол, подобрала ноги и уткнулась в колени подбородком.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Гриммджо терся вокруг вас, от него одни проблемы, понимаешь.

Ичиго понимал — понимал, что Халлибел имеет в виду совсем не то, о чем говорит. И вряд ли скажет больше, даже если Ичиго задаст прямой вопрос. Но он все же попробовал.

— А что между вам произошло?

— Ничего, в том-то и дело. Просто… Если он будет вам докучать, только скажи.

Она поднялась одним плавным движением. Улькиорра мельком посмотрел и вернулся к своей игрушке, а Ичиго неожиданно для себя сказал:

— Приходи сегодня вечером, — это звучал совершенно по-идиотски, и Ичиго чувствовал, что говорит совсем не то. Но отступать было некуда. — Чаю попьем?

Халлибел удивленно вскинула брови.

— О, — Ичиго чувствовал, как его шею заливает краска и понадеялся, что это незаметно. — Спасибо за приглашение, — сказала Халлибел. И добавила: — Я приду.

Дверь за собой она притворила, а Ичиго уселся ждать Гриммджо.

Но тот пришел, когда Улькиорра начал клевать носом, а сам Ичиго успел принять душ и разобрать остатки барахла, натащенного нумеросами. В одной из коробок оказались черные сапоги и белые хакама. А еще — неожиданность — пачка белых футболок. Одежда оказалась привычной и удобной, только футболки оказались маловаты — но так Ичиго даже больше нравилось. Не то чтобы он сильно обращал внимание на тряпки, но на свидания предпочитал ходить при параде.

Гриммджо приволок футон и второй мешок. Бесцеремонно положил меч на крюки рядом с Зангецу, кинул мешок все в тот же угол, а футон — рядом с диваном.

— Ты охренел, — резюмировал Ичиго. — Выброшу нахрен из окна.

— Я не собираюсь тебе мешать, — неожиданно мирно ответил Гриммджо. — А за ним, — Гриммджо покосился на дремлющего в кольце рук Ичиго Улькиорру, — надо будет присматривать.

Ичиго покрутил пальцем у виска, поднялся, аккуратно придерживая спящего Улькиорру за головку, и пошел в спальню. Уложил его на свежезастеленную кровать и погасил свет.

Он не знал, когда придет Халлибел, но меньше всего хотел, чтобы в этот момент здесь околачивался Гриммджо. Но тот, похоже, и не собирался встречаться с ней больше необходимого. По крайней мере, к тому времени, как Ичиго почувствовал реяцу Халлибел, Гриммджо тихо свалил. А Ичиго успел изловить в коридоре какого-то испуганного нумероса и получить от него столик с чайным набором. Поэтому, когда вошла Халлибел, он, можно сказать, был готов ко всему.

Не то чтобы Ичиго так уж сильно нервничал, но все равно полностью уверенным себя не чувствовал. Халлибел бесконечно отличалась от девчонок из параллельного класса, которые, случалось, дарили ему шоколад, и которых он пару раз водил в кино. Дело было не во внешности или силе. Внутри Халлибел словно бы скрывался целый океан. Под толщей воды ходили темные тени — Ичиго улавливал их в некоторых ее словах, в коротких, едва различимых выражениях лица.

Вот и сейчас, стоило Халлибел войти, Ичиго поймал за мягким взглядом что-то живое и бесконечно глубокое. Наверное, это цепляло сильнее всего.

Халлибел двигалась быстро и гладко, она скользнула ближе ловко и почти неразличимо, как акула. Ичиго почувствовал тонкий запах кожи, волос и стылого песка, исходящий от нее, смешанный с какими-то незнакомыми терпкими духами. Пустыней здесь пахло от всех, Ичиго подозревал, что если пробудет здесь достаточно долго, тоже начнет источать всей кожей этот аромат.

Он поднялся навстречу, шагнул вперед, встречая и глядя на нее пристально, словно видел в первый раз. Мягкий полусвет, в который погрузилась комната, делал их как будто ближе друг другу, стирал разницу и расстояние. Ичиго протянул руку и коснулся застежки короткого топа. Наверное, это будет справедливо — если он увидит ее лицо.

Халлибел не двигалась, но Ичиго всем телом чувствовал, как подушечки задевает мощь сжатой пружины. Молния медленно скользила, открывая золотистую кожу, белые пластины маски, наползающие на соски. Когда «собачка» соскользнула, куртка распахнулась, и Ичиго немного отступил, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть Халлибелл.

Белая кость, закрывающая шею и половину ее лица, выделялась на смуглой коже еще белее, еще ярче. Острозубая маска растянулась в хищном оскале, закрывая нижнюю половину лица, но это вовсе не казалось уродливым или странным. Наверное, Ичиго просто привык к арранкарам, к их причудливому странному виду. Их маски делали их неожиданно завершенными. Ичиго скользнул взглядом по золотистым бликам на волосах, на плечах, на гладкой коже живота.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он, но понял, что прозвучало как-то не так. Дежурно прозвучало. Ичиго неловко провел по волосам, качнул головой и сжал кулаки. Он чувствовал привкус ее реяцу — ощущение было странное, слишком близкое, слишком интимное, что ли, будто постоянно касаешься чужой кожи. — Ладно, я еще никогда не пил чай с девушками-арранкарами.

— Уверяю тебя, особой разницы нет, — в ее глазах вспыхнули насмешливо-теплые искры. Ичиго почувствовал, как шею охватывает жаром. Наверное, он покраснел, потому что смеха в прозрачных глазах стало еще больше. Из-за маски читать ее выражения было сложнее, но иногда Ичиго остро казалось, что он точно знает, что Халлибел улыбается — как сейчас, например.

Она опустилась в кресло и чуть откинулась на спинку, все еще глядя на Ичиго. У того никак не проходило ощущение, что его испытывают и дразнят одновременно.

— Может и нет, но я сомневаюсь, что арранкары разговаривают о кинопремьерах, музыке и всяких подобных глупостях, — Ичиго наклонился над столиком и налил чай в обе чашки. Интересно, а может ли Халлибел пить, или ей мешает маска? — Весь этот ритуал ухаживаний, который принят в Мире живых.

— Ритуал? — она тихонько засмеялась, плечи дрогнули, и взгляд Ичиго снова соскользнул вдоль мягких линий колыхнувшейся груди. — Ты беспокоишься, что мы пожираем самцов после спаривания или что-то подобное?

— Черт, да нет, — Ичиго вздрогнул и посмотрел на крепкие острые зубы. И все-таки могут ли эти челюсти разомкнуться? Ичиго вдруг остро захотелось увидеть ее губы. — А вы пожираете?

Халлибел окинула его внимательным изучающим взглядом.

— За всех говорить не стану, я нет. — На секунду повисла тишина, а потом Халлибел фыркнула, Ичиго не удержался и тоже рассмеялся. Ему вдруг сделалось удивительно легко и хорошо. Чай медленно остывал в чашках, но Ичиго, в общем-то, и не хотелось никакого чая, ему просто нравилось сидеть вот так и разговаривать. — В одном ты прав, про кино тут не говорят.

— Лас Ночес, наверное, небогат на развлечения, — заметил Ичиго и все-таки потянулся к своей чашке. Фарфор почти обжег пальцы.

— Обычно мы не скучаем, — отозвалась Халлибел, — Даже здесь, в Лас Ночес, иногда бывает опасно. Раньше убивали друг друга за номера, или просто потому что хотелось, из ненависти, из любопытства. А в пустыне, — она сделала короткую паузу, — в Уэко Мундо есть очень странные места. Чем дальше — тем опаснее. Думаешь, Гриммджо уходит просто гулять по песку? — имя Гриммджо скользнуло по ее языку холодной неприятной нотой. То ли она не одобряла этих отлучек, то ли жалела, что Гриммджо возвращается.

— Он составлял карты? Исследовал пустыню?

Халлибел засмеялась. Она сделалась ужасно красивой в этот момент. Ужасно красивой и ужасно холодной.

— Он пытался забыться, — сказала она, по ее голосу Ичиго понял, что не будет больше спрашивать про Гриммджо. — Единственным, кто занимался хоть какими-то исследованиями, был Заэль. Вся информация стекалась к нему. Может, он знал об Уэко Мундо больше всех.

Она чуть повела плечами. Плавное, какое-то змеиное движение загипнотизировало Ичиго. Секунду он просто смотрел на нее, и только потом сглотнул загустевшую слюну.

Все-таки он и вправду не до конца представлял себе, что такое Уэко Мундо, что представляют собой существа его населяющие. Сейчас, глядя на Халлибел, такую яркую, такую золотую, неожиданно полноцветную на фоне выцветших стен, Ичиго чувствовал ту пропасть, которая отделяла ее и остальных арранкаров от людей. И что хуже того, он не мог бы сказать точно, с какой стороны этой пропасти находится.

Халлибел потянулась вперед — Ичиго тут же залип взглядом — и обхватила свою чашку смуглыми тонкими пальцами. Четкие розоватые ногти казались тоже вылепленными из тончайшего фарфора.

— Кстати, о Заэле я собиралась с тобой поговорить, — сказала она, и вся ее томная мягкость стекла в один момент. Ичиго даже не замечал, что мягкость эта есть, но теперь стало очевидно.

— О Заэле? Я думал, он уже ни для кого не является проблемой.

Она кивнула. Ичиго проследил, как двинулись вслед за ее кивком костяные пластины, вошли друг в друга, будто части какого-то сложного механизма. Соединение оказалось на удивление подвижным и практически не ограничивало ее.

— Да. Его лаборатория запечатана. Надежно запечатана. Там разгром, конечно, что-то уничтожили в бою, что-то забрали шинигами. Но многое все-таки осталось, — она не пила свой чай, просто сидела, держа чашку, будто грела пальцы. — Там может быть нечто полезное для Улькиорры. И для тебя.

— Урахара сказал? — Ичиго сощурился.

— Скажем так, намекнул, — отозвалась она. — Я велела начать расконсервацию, но это займет некоторое время.

Ичиго все это не нравилось. Он чувствовал, как его упрямо подводят к чему-то, но он сам не знал, к чему. Когда он становился шинигами, когда добывал свой банкай, когда сражался с Пустым — он всегда знал, что его ждет в конце, ради чего он все это делает. Сейчас же все было как-то мутно и странно.

— Судя по всему, запечатано было на славу, — сказал Ичиго.

— Это же Заэль, — улыбка Халлибел снова проскользнула сквозь маску и коснулась Ичиго — почти ощутимо. — Там внутри могло быть что угодно. Абсолютно что угодно. И никому не хотелось, чтобы оно попыталось выбраться наружу. В таких случаях лучше перестраховаться.

Ичиго вспомнил почему-то магазин Урахары, полный таинственных шорохов, и серьезно кивнул.

— Сообщи мне, когда там закончат, и можно будет идти внутрь, — сказал он. Невольно подумалось, что с тех пор, как Ичиго и Улькиорра пришли в Лас Ночес, забот у Халлибел изрядно прибавилось. Наверное, их и так было изрядно. Сложно представить, каково это — заставить функционировать такое большое поселение, заполненное смертельно опасными существами. Половина населения Лас Ночес жаждет сожрать друг друга, а другая сообща может разнести здесь все по камушку. И Халлибел посреди всего этого, она поддерживает равновесие. — Тебе не надоедает это? Ты не устаешь?

— Арранкарам нужно не так много сна, — отозвалась она и посмотрела мягко. Прозрачные глаза чуть светились, как океанская вода у самого берега.

— Я ведь не о том говорю, — Ичиго покачал головой, подался вперед, навис над столиком, качнув всю посуду, заставив чашки и чайнички оглушительно звякнуть. — На меня все время кто-то надеется. Так много людей. Я знаю, это не то чтобы тяжело, слово не подходит. Скорее как будто тебя вдруг стало слишком много, и ты уже не совсем ты.

Раньше, чем Халлибел заговорила, Ичиго понял, что ее поразили его слова. Что они достигли той глубины сквозь толщу воды.

— Но ты бы не хотел, чтобы они перестали верить в тебя, — сказала Халлибел.

— Не хотел бы.

Ичиго поднялся, он не мог сидеть на месте, казалось, будто в спину толкает ураган и нет никаких сил сопротивляться. Халлибел смотрела на него внимательно и остро, и, когда Ичиго коснулся ее пальцев, пластины на лице едва заметно дрогнули. Он думал, что ее руки будут обжигающе горячими, жаркими, как солнце. Он ожидал, что они могут быть мертвенно холодными.

Кожа Халлибел источала ровное внутреннее тепло, будто нагретая солнцем глина. Ичиго сглотнул и провел пальцами по костяной пластине. Оказалось, что она такая же теплая, будто кость — такая же живая, как плоть.

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — предупредил Ичиго.


	6. Chapter 6

И, прикрыв глаза, коснулся губами излома сухой шершавой маски. Прошелся по едва заметному стыку между пластин, наслаждаясь их горечью; провел языком вдоль ряда острых зубов, облизывая каждый, и поймал всем телом судорожный полувсхлип-полувздох.

Он открыл глаза и встретился с затуманенным взглядом в обрамлении пушистых золотых ресниц. Челюсти Халлибел медленно разомкнулись, и Ичиго скользнул языком внутрь, ведя по кромке бритвенно острых зубов. Положил ладони на плечи, надавил на край маски там, где она соприкасалась с кожей, толкнулся языком глубже.

Ответное прикосновение языка мягко толкнуло под дых, хлынуло жаром в пах, и Ичиго провел ладонями по гладким рукам, стягивая куртку, огладил спину вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя, как Халлибел содрогается в его руках. Он зарылся пальцами в густые волосы на затылке, разделенные на три пряди, и вжал ее в диван, сходя с ума от ощущения покорности и открытости. Халлибел тяжело дышала и судорожно прогибалась навстречу, и пластины, закрывавшие грудь, обжигали через тонкую ткань футболки.

А потом она торопливо положила руки на живот, задирая плотно прилегающую ткань, дернула за узел на хакама, и Ичиго застыл, содрогаясь от прокатившегося по всему телу жара. Разорвал поцелуй и провел влажными губами вдоль кости маски — сначала по зубам, потом спустился к острому подбородку и ниже. Тяжелая грудь в ладонях казалась осязаемой, бесконечно земной, с темными прожилками вен и дрожью мурашек — и в то же время хрупкой, как фарфор. Может быть, виной тому была обманчивая тонкость маски.

Ичиго наклонился и обвел языком контур костяного плавника, закрывающего сосок, поднырнул под пластину, и Халлибел, часто задышав, откинула голову на спинку дивана. А потом ее пальцы скользнули в хакама, и Ичиго застыл, пропуская через себя ощущения. Твердая рука обхватила стоящий колом член, нырнула ниже, подхватывая и сминая мошонку, и от острого наслаждения в промежности потянуло.

Выдохнув, Ичиго моргнул, тряхнул головой, разгоняя густой туман перед глазами, вывернулся, развел коленом ноги Халлибел и прижался к ней, ведя рукой по крутому изгибу бедра. Халлибел под ним казалась почему-то маленькой, можно было накрыть собой полностью, вжать в диван и никуда не отпускать долго-долго. А еще она продолжала ласкать его член, и на каждом прикосновении большого пальца к пульсирующей головке Ичиго подкидывало от прокатывающейся по телу дрожи.

Он прижался губами к маленькому уху, вобрал в рот мочку и чуть прикусил, развязывая на Халлибел широкий жесткий пояс. Приподнял ее, стягивая с ягодиц хакама. Ткань соскользнула к коленям, открывая широкие бедра, тонкую вязь белоснежных фундоши на смуглой коже. Влажная ткань врезалась между ног, а Ичиго смотрел на безупречно круглую черноту прямо над лобком.

Дыра Халлибел была маленькой и аккуратной, вокруг краев собрались капельки пота — и Ичиго не удержался, стер их пальцем. Живот Халлибел втянулся, и она сильнее стиснула его член, раздвигая ноги. Притянула Ичиго к себе, и он вжался членом в ее бедро.

— О господи, — пробормотал он ей в плечо, — господи…

Мир покачивался, как покачивается ваза, про которую знаешь — все, не добежать, не успеть, через несколько секунд она превратится в груду колючих осколков. Но вот эта точка — когда уже да, но еще не — заставляет сердце колотиться как безумное, а внутренности смерзаться от ожидания.

Ичиго дернул Халлибел за фундоши, и тонкая ткань с треском порвалась. Судорожно сдернул с себя хакама, чувствуя, как Халлибел помогает, путаясь в распущенном поясе, как стягивает трусы и роняет их куда-то под ноги.

Халлибел выгнулась, закидывая руки за голову, грудь поднялась, и Ичиго сжал ее в ладонях, чувствуя горячечную тяжесть. Коленом широко развел Халлибел ноги, огладил бока, подхватил под ягодицы и прижался головкой к влажной промежности. В солнечном сплетении скручивались огненные ленты, когда он вводил член — все глубже и глубже. Мышцы обхватили его плотно, словно тугая перчатка, и Ичиго выдохнул, замирая на миг и переводя дыхание. Халлибел, распростертая под ним, крупно дрожала, словно ждала, дыра сокращалась, и по ней волной проходила все та же дрожь. Возбуждение накрыло с головой, и Ичиго с силой толкнулся глубже, еще раз — и толчок за толчком Халлибел все сильнее обмякала, только подаваясь бедрами вперед.

А потом он увидел, как внутренняя, черная поверхность дыры двигается. Очертания члена, проходящего по касательной, впритирку, завораживали, и Ичиго задвигался сильнее, быстрее, жестче.

Халлибел вцепилась ему в плечи, рывком притянула к себе, и острые зубы маски прошлись по горлу, прикусывая кожу. Влажный язык лизнул грудь, а потом кость царапнула сосок, и Ичиго, выдохнув, завалил Халлибел на спину. Он целовал теплую кость маски, вылизывая острые зубы, прихватывал язык, толкающийся ему в рот, и вколачивался в покорное, подающееся навстречу тело толчок за толчком. С такой силой, что кружилась голова, что он не чувствовал ног и рук, все тело превратилось в один сгусток бесконечного наслаждения.

Он взорвался, когда Халлибел стиснула ногами его талию — насаживаясь на каменно-твердый член с гортанным криком и дергаясь на нем, вращая бедрами. Она запрокинула голову, и Ичиго видел, как расходятся звенья маски, утончаясь, растягиваясь так сильно, что стали видны очертания горла. Он кончал и кончал, продолжая вбиваться, скользя по собственной сперме томно и лениво, пока последний спазм не опрокинул его в сладкое полубеспамятство.

Он лежал, вдыхая запах пота, спермы и кости. Халлибел по-прежнему тяжело дышала и обхватывала его ногами за талию. Ичиго пошевелился, и она неохотно опустила ноги. Ичиго лизнул влажную кожу на груди, уткнулся лбом в ее плечо и глухо рассмеялся:

— Попили, блин, чайку.

Халлибел фыркнула, перебирая у него на затылке волосы — и от этой ласки по позвоночнику стекали мурашки удовольствия:

— Ну, нельзя сказать, что мы этого не делали.

Ичиго попытался сдержать хохот, но ничего не получилось. Было и смешно, и неловко, неудобный диван врезался во все места, наверняка они разбудили Улькиорру, а впридачу к нему — половину Лас Ночес, но было так, мать твою, хорошо, что Ичиго ни секунды не жалел. Только вот диван… Блин. Они лежали и давились хохотом, пока, наконец, не отдышались оба и не выдохнули.

Ичиго сел на край дивана и стянул, наконец, футболку. Наклонился к Халлибел и прижался губами к кончику носа, глядя, как она жмурится и прикрывает от удовольствия глаза. Провел ладонью по груди, мягко поцеловал опущенные веки. Ресницы щекотнули губы, и Ичиго прислушивался к этим ощущениям, перебирая каждое, пытаясь понять, какое место отвести им в душе, и теряясь от охватившего его сумбура и щемящей нежности.

Когда он открыл глаза и отстранился, встретился с незнакомым, отчаянно ранимым взглядом Халлибел. Как будто глубина, составляющая ее суть, сейчас вывернулась наизнанку и превратилась в мелкую, прозрачную до самого дна, лагуну. Ичиго видел ее усталость и страх, мечущихся золотыми рыбками в синеве глаз, решительность и беспокойство. Ичиго видел ее насквозь — с ее зависимостью от Урахары, который наверняка помог забрать власть, и с неуверенностью в себе. И такой она была в тысячу раз красивее, чем в тот миг, когда он увидел ее на огромном троне повелительницы Лас Ночес.

— Эй, — шепнул Ичиго и легонько боднул ее головой плечо, — все будет хорошо, слышишь?

Халлибел вздрогнула, посмотрела испуганно, и выдержка окончательно пошла трещинами, когда она судорожно обняла Ичиго, прижалась к нему всем телом и затихла. Он слушал, как стучит ее сердце, и думал, что завтра все станет как было — королева вернется, еще более уверенная и сильная, но это будет завтра. А пока можно гладить ее по мягким волосам и целовать колючую маску.

— Надо идти, — Халлибел разжала объятья, и Ичиго отстранился, кивнул. Наверное, «завтра» уже наступило.

Они переговаривались, пока Халлибел неторопливо одевалась. Заглянули одним глазом в комнату к Улькиорре — похоже, тот если и просыпался, то снова заснул. Ичиго одеваться было лень. Он стоял, скрестив руки, и смотрел, как Халлибел приводит себя в порядок.

Она кидала на Ичиго быстрые взгляды и тут же отводила глаза, словно боялась обжечься. А потом, застегивая и поправляя куртку, вдруг сказала, глядя прямо в зеркало.

— Ты очень красивый, Ичиго.

— Да?

Он скептически осмотрел себя, а Халлибел рассмеялась.

— Я не про это, — кинула на него взгляд и поправилась: — Не только про это. — Шагнула к двери и обернулась, одарив его сияющим взглядом:

— Спасибо.

Ичиго было тепло, и он улыбался.

— Знаешь, в следующий раз я позову тебя на чай только после того, как обзаведусь нормальной кроватью.

Халлибел кивнула и серьезно сказала, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Тогда этим стоит заняться прямо завтра.

Она вышла, мягко притворив за собой дверь, а Ичиго откинулся затылком о стену и рассеянно улыбнулся, сам не зная, чему. Завтра будет кровать, чай, если повезет — лаборатория Заэля. И даже душный червь, все время ожидающий подвоха от Урахары, сейчас то ли пропал, то ли примолк.

 

Гриммджо вернулся только утром. Ичиго успел поговорить с Урахарой и как раз возился с Улькиоррой. Тот схватился маленькой ручкой за запястье Ичиго и тянул его к себе — вместе с ложкой и едой. У шинигами, как рассказывали ему когда-то, способность испытывать голод зависит исключительно от силы реяцу. Наверное, у арранкаров было не так, потому что реяцу у Улькиорры в таком виде была слабенькая, едва ощутимая, будто ручей, пробивающийся сквозь камни. Может, в саму природу арранкаров так вплелось понятие «голод», что по-другому они не могли существовать.

Ичиго подумал, что это совершенно неожиданно, из-за этого арранкары кажутся больше людьми, чем те обычные души, которые обитают в Руконгае.


	7. Chapter 7

Улькиорра возился в его руках, норовя чуть ли не забраться на плечо, так что Гриммджо Ичиго заметил не сразу. Просто почувствовал цепкий тяжелый взгляд. Гриммджо стоял у двери и наблюдал за ними. Его резкое хищное лицо казалось прозрачным и каким-то удивительно мягким, несмотря на жесткие складки, которые залегли на лбу. Улькиорра притих в руках Ичиго и издал короткий звук, нечто среднее между мяуканьем и кашлем. Гриммджо немедленно отвел взгляд, словно желая спрятаться, на миг показалось даже, что за секунду он весь с ног до головы вдруг покрылся костью.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Ичиго, во взгляде не было ни следа прежней мягкости. Секунду он все еще смотрел, как Улькиорра цепляется за руку Ичиго, теребит его пальцы, а потом спросил:

— Тебе-то это все зачем? — ноздри Гриммджо едва заметно раздувались, когда он втягивал воздух. Ичиго подумал невольно, чувствует ли он запахи, царящие здесь? Ароматы еды, запах чужой кожи, детских волос? Почти истаявший запах секса? — Комплекс бога взыграл? Не можешь жить, чтобы никого не спасать?

Он подошел ближе. Улькиорра следил за каждым его движением, задирая голову так, что обломанный рог уперся Ичиго в грудь. Он не боялся, не пытался спрятаться, как бывало, если он видел других арранкаров, даже не выглядел настороженным или напряженным.

— Не твое дело, — ответил Ичиго, но совершенно спокойно. Злости не было, уютное спокойное довольство, оставшееся после ухода Халлибел, еще не до конца рассеялось. Не хотелось ни ругаться, ни морду бить.

Гриммджо наклонился совсем близко к Улькиорре. Взгляд его, внимательный, пытливый, словно искал что-то в детских чертах. Ичиго даже понимал его. Он-то видел Улькиорру всего пару раз, но тоже не сразу привык к этому новому лицу, что же говорить о Гриммджо. И все же было за всем этим что-то большее.

Улькиорра вдруг протянул к нему руку и ухватился за жесткий излом его маски, потянул, ощупал. Маленькая ладошка казалась почти такой же белой, как кость. Гриммджо замер, а Улькиорра, как-то смешливо фыркнув, схватил его за торчащую прядь волос, стиснул их в кулачке и дернул.

Гриммджо сморщился, как кот, кожа вокруг переносицы собралась резкими морщинками, но не отшатнулся, только зашипел сквозь зубы. Улькиорра подергал его за волосы и разжал руку. Опустив голову, прижав ладошку ко рту, он поглядел блестящими глазами на Гриммджо, потом на Ичиго. Тот чувствовал, как едва заметно вздрагивает его тело, но только через секунду понял, что Улькиорра только что засмеялся.

— Он раньше все время так делал, — сказал Гриммджо хмуро, но видно было, что раздражение в голосе напускное. — Дернет, а потом смотрит, как оно выйдет.

Ичиго глядел на него, думая, как мало знал тогда об Эспаде. Да, многие из них были больными ублюдками, но все же их разобщенность и замкнутость на самих себе во многом оказалась внешней, напускной.

— Я здесь не потому, что Урахара так решил, — сказал Ичиго, глянув на Гриммджо. Тот посмотрел в ответ колко и внимательно. — Я действительно хочу помочь.

Может, в тот самый первый момент, увидев бредущего по песку Улькиорру, Ичиго действовал больше сердцем, чем рассудком. Может, он собирался просто вытащить Улькиорру из клыков Пустого и сдать его с рук на руки кому-то, кто сможет позаботиться о нем. В конце концов, здесь, в Лас Ночес, полно народу, нянька бы нашлась.

Ичиго даже не мог бы сказать, что изменилось, но теперь он не смог бы оставить его просто так. Нет, он не испытывал перед Улькиоррой чувства вины. Они были врагами, они сражались, и Улькиорра проиграл. Это нормально. Но теперь ни Улькиорра, ни Гриммджо не враги ему.

— В тебе проснулось призвание воспитательницы детского сада? — Гриммджо хмыкнул и отошел в угол к своим вещам.

— Захлопнись, придурок! — Ичиго подался вперед, но ребенок на руках мешал не то что подраться, даже как следует поцапаться. Улькиорра хмуро, но с интересом следил за ними, поднимая круглое бледное лицо. Между бровями залегла крошечная складка. Это серьезное, почти взрослое выражение казалось странным и неожиданным на детском лице. Под его пытливым взглядом Ичиго остановился, успокоился, откинулся на спинку дивана. Улькиорра уютно устроился в выемке его колена и уложил голову ему на руку так, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Гриммджо возится со своими вещами.

Через несколько минут теплое дыхание ткнулось в бок Ичиго. Сытый угревшийся Улькиорра так и задремал у него на руках, сопя в сгиб локтя.

Ичиго осторожно поднялся и перенес его в спальню. Кровать была огромная, тяжелая, под сумрачным белым балдахином, морщинистым, как сложенное крыло летучей мыши. В центре Ичиго еще в первый раз устроил что-то вроде гнезда из одеял и подушек, чтобы Улькиорра не скатился, если забеспокоится во сне. Уложив его, Ичиго прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Мне надо кое-что сделать. Теперь ты будешь воспитательницей детского сада, — сказал он Гриммджо. Тот ничего не сказал, только оскалил белые крепкие зубы и коротко кивнул, глянув на дверь. — Он скоро проснется, через час, не больше.

После еды Улькиорру всегда клонило в сон. Может, всему виной была его слабость, или, может, для ребенка это было нормально. Ичиго не настолько хорошо разбирался в маленьких детях, чтобы сказать точно. Улькиорра вообще много ел и спал, и Ичиго надеялся, что это означает, что организм постепенно восстанавливается.

Хотя, наверное, если бы это было так, Урахара бы сказал.

Лас Ночес кипел какой-то подспудной, незнакомой, но оттого не менее бурной жизнью. Кто-то что-то ремонтировал и подновлял, кто-то спешил по своим делам, кто-то разговаривал. Ичиго ожидал, что его будут сторониться, что беседы при его приближении будут затихать, но никто не обращал на него особого внимания. Мимо проскочили трое. Один — похожий на кузнечика в каком-то расхлябанном бушлате, двое — одинаково мощные, тяжелоглазые. Эти двое мазнули по Ичиго цепкими взглядами и тут же потеряли интерес, продолжая обсуждать что-то о рухнувшем северо-восточном крыле.

В узком сумрачном зале два арранкара, закутанные в белые тряпки с головы до ног, обернутые лентами и тряпицами, расположившись прямо на полу, играли в шахматы.

Проходя мимо, Ичиго расслышал, как они выясняют свистящими голосами, куда делись с доски черный ферзь и белый конь. Ни один не повернул головы.

Лас Ночес окончательно принял Ичиго.

Но даже этого не хватило, чтобы сразу отыскать нумероса, который мог бы ему помочь. Звать ради такого дела Халлибелл или ее фрасьонов не хотелось, и Ичиго опрометчиво решил, что справится сам. В итоге, через час раболепных поклонов, попыток пояснить, что ему нужно и зачем, он совсем отчаялся.

— Да, мне просто нужна вторая кровать, — покорно сказал он на очередной уточняющий вопрос.

Дети в Лас Ночес, конечно, были — точнее, те, кто с виду смахивал на детей. Но никаких особенных кроватей, столов, стульев и прочего им не полагалось. Да и зачем, если?

Нумерос неопределенного пола — после некоторых раздумий Ичиго все же решил, что это женщина — записал его пожелания в потрепанный блокнот, долго что-то прикидывал и, наконец, изрек:

— В десять вечера.

Ичиго покорно согласился. Все, что угодно, лишь бы закончить это дело. Правда, он подозревал, что есть более легкий путь, но он в голову как-то не приходил. Но один плюс во всем этом был — он неплохо разведал дворец. Сейчас, когда каменные стены не двигались и не производили впечатления смыкающегося над головой мешка, ходить было даже интересно. Он узнал зал, в котором когда-то сражался с Улькиоррой, и острое чувство ностальгии сжало сердце холодной лапой.

«Тогда» отдалилось от него, превратилось в сказку и было словно отделено от «сейчас» толстым мутным стеклом. Тогда он потерял себя настолько, что поднял руку на друзей и искалечил врага.

Ичиго тряхнул головой — стоило заняться делом. Что-то там Халлибел говорила о лаборатории Заэля? Он прислушался — знакомая реяцу гудела ровно, накрывая куполом Лас Ночес, и Ичиго решительно двинулся к источнику. Блуждая по извилистым коридорам и толкаясь в двери, которые открывались перед ним с неохотным скрипом, Ичиго задумывался, что будет делать, если заблудится. Но какой-то поворот вывел его в комнату, полную подтянутых, мускулистых нумеросов. Шелестели мечи, полускрытые ножнами, и на Ичиго нацелились десятки пар глаз.

Один из нумеросов с гладкой, полностью закрывавшей лицо маской, отдал честь. Прорези для глаз были слишком узкие, чтобы рассмотреть выражение, и Ичиго просто кивнул в ответ. И, наконец, сообразил, где он — задние комнаты, примыкающие к тронному залу.

— Халлибел-сама сейчас в кабинете. — Проговорил нумерос и отступил в сторону. Голос из-под маски звучал глухо, совсем не так, как у Халлибел.

Ичиго пожал плечами и вошел в сливающуюся цветом со стенами дверь. Халлибел стояла спиной, опираясь руками о заваленный распечатками стол. Взгляд Ичиго невольно остановился на ее позвонках, убегавших из-под короткой куртки вниз, за широкий пояс хакама.

— Ичиго.

Халлибел не оборачивалась, продолжая глядеть перед собой, лишь немного откинула голову — и Ичиго видел, как на шее смыкаются молочно-белые пластины.

— Привет.

Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, вдвойне неловко оттого, что ему, в сущности, нечего было сказать Халлибел; нелепое «то, что было между нами вчера» колыхалось призрачным облаком. И вроде бы сейчас было не место и не время. Впрочем, когда это останавливало Ичиго? Если бы он хотя бы иногда не делал то, что хотел, то давно бы сошел с ума.

Ичиго подошел вплотную, обнимая Халлибел со спины, прижался губами к краю пластины на шее, окунаясь в знакомый запах бронзовой кожи и жемчужной кости.

— Привет, — эхом отозвалась Халлибел, расслабляясь у него в руках, и смущение растаяло без следа.

Ичиго отстранился, а Халлибел обернулась, сверкая глазами.

— Лаборатория. Заэль. Улькиорра, — напомнил Ичиго.

Так смешливо фыркнула:

— Я так и подумала, что ты по делу.

Ичиго запротестовал:

— По тебе я тоже соскучился. Хм. Немного, — он двумя пальцами показал, насколько именно, прищурился, и уменьшил расстояние.

Они фыркнули одновременно, а Халлибел снова повернулась к столу. Разгребла ворох бумаг, раздвинув их в стороны, и в столе обнаружилось черное матовое стекло, очень похожее на экран. Стекло засветилось, и Ичиго увидел внутренности лаборатории. Потухшие компьютеры смотрели серыми экранами, какие-то машины были занавешены белой ребристой тканью, столы, уставленные пробирками, теснились вокруг большого светящегося столба.

— Тут Заэль хранил свои подопытные образцы. Это последняя комната, которую нужно обработать, а потом лабораторию можно открывать. Думаю, через час можно будет отправляться.

— Ага, понял. Мне брать Зангецу?

— Я возьму Тибурона, — Халлибел приподняла руку, словно хотела прикоснуться к чему-то, и Ичиго кивнул. Знакомый жест. Он часто тянул руку назад, чтобы нащупать рукоять меча — даже когда его не было. Живучая привычка.

— Я пойду, а то из Гриммджо та еще нянька…

— Ты оставил Улькиорру с ним? — Халлибел выговорила это «с ним», как прокатила ледышку по языку. Не то чтобы ее действительно беспокоил Гриммджо. Кажется, скорее проблемы, которые он приносил.

— Я не думаю, что Гриммджо что-то сделает Улькиорре. — твердо ответил Ичиго, сверля ее взглядом.

— Вот именно. Не сделает, а лучше бы… — почти прошептала она.

— Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь, что между вами произошло? — Ичиго смотрел, как Халлибел снова расслабляется, а потом пошел к двери.

— Ты мог бы спросить, — догнал его ответ Халлибел.

Ичиго толкнул створку, повернулся к ней и улыбнулся:

— Подожду, когда расскажешь сама. Если захочешь.


	8. Chapter 8

Реакция Халлибел заставила засомневаться. Поэтому Ичиго торопливо шагал вперед, прислушиваясь к переплетению реяцу над Лас Ночес. Ему упорно казалось, что Гриммджо никуда не делся, но его он не чувствовал так хорошо, как Халлибел. А реяцу Улькиорры в любом случае была слишком слабой.

Только перед дверью в свои комнаты он притормозил и позволил себе прислушаться. Гриммджо был внутри. И Улькиорра тоже. Чего бы ни опасалась Халлибел, этого не произошло.

Ичиго вошел, стараясь не шуметь — Улькиорра вел себя слишком тихо, возможно, спал. И застыл на пороге.

Гриммджо сидел на полу, откинувшись спиной на диван, и держал Улькиорру над собой на вытянутых руках. Тот флегматично висел, изредка болтая ногами и трогая голой пяткой маску. Вдруг радостно булькнул присел, и почесал ступню прямо о выступающие клыки маски.

— Я тебе не расческа, — проворчал Гриммджо, встряхивая Улькиорру.

И тут же получил в подбородок маленькой пяткой.

— Блин, ты, придурок.

Гриммджо подобрал ноги и осторожно уложил Улькиорру себе на колени. Тот скосил любопытный глаз и тут же завертелся, увидев Ичиго.

Хищно подобравшись, Гриммджо уставился на Ичиго, а тот отмечал книжку, раскрытую на середине, валяющиеся игрушки — разноцветные кубики были сложены в веселенькую пирамидку, тарелку с кашей, размазанной по дну.

Ичиго смотрел, Гриммджо отвечал ему все более вызывающим взглядом, поглаживая Улькиорру по ноге — скорее всего, бессознательно, не замечая того. Ичиго развернулся и пошел на кухню. Как раз можно будет успеть пожрать.

— А из тебя нянька, я смотрю, получше, чем из меня, — крикнул Ичиго, нырнув в глубины высокого, в потолок, холодильника.

— Да пошел ты, — флегматично ответил Гриммджо.

— Не выражайся при ребенке.

— Это кто здесь ребенок? Этот, что ли? Придурок, это Улькиорра, а не ребенок.

Ичиго снял с полки нечто, больше всего напоминающее колбу, и принюхался: какой-то суп.

— Ребенок, и мне плевать, кем он был до этого.

Он вытащил «колбу» и принялся ее рассматривать.

Гриммджо вошел, пригнувшись. Улькиорра сидел у нее на шее и смотрел по сторонам так скучающе, как будто весь этот мир его изрядно утомил.

— Тебе придется посидеть с ним еще немного, — Ичиго все еще рассматривал суп.

— А ты куда? Опять трахаться?

— А по морде? — предложил Ичиго. — Нужно заглянуть в лабораторию Заэля, там может быть что-нибудь, что поможет Улькиорре.

Гриммджо кивнул так медленно, что Ичиго забеспокоился. И, как выяснилось, не зря.

— Я пойду с вами.

И по жесткому взгляду Ичиго понял, что переубедить Гриммджо не удастся. Улькиорра заерзал, дергая пятками. Не понимая, о чем они говорят, он, тем не менее, почувствовал напряжение, тяжесть их слов, неприятную глухоту пауз. Происходило нечто важное. Улькиорра забеспокоился, морща маленький нос и глядя то в ухо Гриммджо, то на Ичиго.

— Кто-то должен остаться с Улькиоррой, — сказал тот.

— Народу здесь до кучи. Иногда кажется, даже слишком много, — ответил Гриммджо. — Девки Халлибел присмотрят.

Его лицо заострилось, сделалось вдруг составленным из сплошных углов. Ичиго посмотрел на него и тоже медленно кивнул. Он понимал уже — и по обмолвкам Халлибел, и по поведению Гриммджо, что в этом деле у него какой-то свой личный интерес.

— Хрен с тобой, — сказал Ичиго тихо, почти себе под нос, и приложился все-таки к колбе. Суп оказался странным, чуть кисловатым на вкус, пряным и густым. Ничего подобного Ичиго никогда не пробовал и, честно говоря, не особо хотел знать, из чего эта штука приготовлена. Впрочем, было вкусно.

Приближение реяцу Халлибел он почувствовал издалека. Закрыв глаза, Ичиго ощущал, как волна ее силы катится по коридорам, заполняет их подобно воде. Он мог представить, как Халлибел идет своей твердой походкой, неся голову прямо, будто на ней лежит корона из золотых отсветов. Наверное, навстречу ей кланяются.

Ичиго отставил суп и вышел в гостиную.

— Я правильно понимаю, они там закончили? — спросил он, когда Халлибел вошла.

Халлибел коротко кольнула его прозрачным взглядом. Потом поглядела на Гриммджо, за которого все еще цеплялся Улькиорра. Теперь он почти перевалился грудью через его плечо, а Гриммджо придерживал его за бок. Ичиго видел, как изменилось выражение Халлибел. Из взгляда ушла часть теплоты.

— Да, — сказала она. Ее голос тоже сделался холоднее на несколько градусов. Немного, но Ичиго заметил. Он не знал, отчего Халлибел не нравится Гриммджо, но вдруг остро захотелось подойти и коснуться ее лица. — Все почистили, но разбираться в его записях и сейфах придется самим.

— А его фракция? — спросил Ичиго.

Халлибел почему-то вдруг посмотрела мимо, словно взгляд сам собой соскользнул.

— Сожрали их, — ответил Гриммджо беззастенчиво. — Заэля мало кто любил. Всяких неудачников и придурков к нему на опыты сдавали, чего добру пропадать. Вот на фрасьонах и отыгрались. Тем более, они у Заэля особо питательные были. — Улькиорра за его плечом снова сделался скучающим и скорбным. Среди взрослых разговоров ему, наверное, было неинтересно. Гриммджо ссадил его на диван, но сам не отходил, так и остался рядом. — Сам понимаешь.

— Дай угадаю: «чего добру пропадать»? — сказал Ичиго.

— В точку, — тот показал зубы.

— В любом случае, посмотреть стоит. У меня есть его служебные записки Айзену-сама, коды сейфов, но не факт, что Заэль всегда передавал правдивую информацию. — Халлибел едва заметно качнула головой, словно сомневаясь. Ичиго тоже не думал, что их ждет ответ прямо под лабораторным стеклом, подписанный «Лекарство для Улькиорры, принимать по одной чайной ложке в день утром и вечером». — Мы даже не знаем, где искать то, что нам нужно.

— Урахара что-нибудь сказал?

Халлибел едва заметно поморщилась.

— Урахара говорит ровно столько, сколько хочет сказать, не больше.

«Ничего», — понял Ичиго.

— Может, просто надо сунуть ему клинок в зубы и послушать, что он скажет тогда? — поинтересовался Гриммджо мрачно.

— Тебе лишь бы что-нибудь кому-нибудь сунуть, — Халлибел качнула головой. Ичиго пропустил момент, когда разговор пошел не туда, все просто вдруг случилось. — На все вопросы один ответ — клинок в зубы или в печень.

— Я хотя бы не бегаю от проблем и не думаю, что они рассосутся сами, — ответил Гриммджо, поднимаясь во весь рост.

— Да, ты проблемы просто создаешь. — Халлибел отвернулась и словно бы отстранилась от него всем своим видом. — Если бы ты хоть иногда думал головой, может, все вышло бы по-другому.

Реяцу Гриммджо вскипела. Это был своего рода вызов, но жаркая волна ее разбилась о непоколебимо-твердый кокон реяцу Халибелл. Ударила, расплескалась, накатила снова. И снова, но на сей раз пришла ответная волна.

— Хватит, — сказал Ичиго тихо, тяжело и веско. В натянутой тишине слово прозвучало как выстрел. Оба обернулись к Ичиго. Реяцу Гриммджо, густая, раздраженная, гудящая, вдавила его в пол, навалилась на затылок. — Хватит. Или вы думаете, что от того, что вы собачитесь станет лучше теперь? Может, еще передеретесь насмерть?

Ичиго отступил, не пытаясь встать между ними. Если они не остановятся сами, если не смогут справиться с собой сейчас, рано или поздно это превратится в бойню. Останется только один, и почему-то Ичиго казалось, что это будет не Гриммджо.

Улькиорра на диване забился куда-то в самый угол между подушек и только бессильно булькал, подрагивая горлом и сглатывая слезы. Ичиго сел так, чтобы закрыть его от Гриммджо и Халлибел, и он тут же прижался к его боку горячим мокрым лицом.

— Если вы оба хотите помочь ему, помогайте, — и, взглянув в их лица, Ичиго почувствовал себя вдруг очень усталым, но одновременно и легким, будто где-то внутри давно сидящий под ребрами камень стронулся, наконец, со своего места и теперь катился, набирая скорость.

— Я уже сказал. Я иду с вами, — сказал Гриммджо и расслабился, как-то даже обмяк, перестал напоминать сжатую пружину.

Халлибел молчала дольше, в глубине ее ровного, немного отрешенного молчания пряталась какая-то затаенная боль. Медленно, по миллиметру, она опустила голову, кивнула.

— Идемте, — она отвернулась. — Мила Роза ждет снаружи. Она присмотрит за Улькиоррой, пока нас не будет.

Выходит, Халлибел с самого начала предполагала, что Гриммджо увяжется за ними. Ну, или, по крайней мере, не исключала такой возможности. Ичиго гладил почти затихшего Улькиорру по выступающим краям маски, по встрепанным волосам и смотрел на Халлибел. Она все еще сердилась.

Перед тем, как уходить, Ичиго позвонил Урахаре — но тот был вне зоны доступа сети. Какая неожиданность.

До лаборатории они шли в молчании, но это было уже не натянутое молчание, грозящее вот-вот закончиться схваткой насмерть. Каждый из них просто думал о чем-то своем. Ичиго перебирал слова, сказанные Гриммджо и Халлибел, поворачивал их так и эдак. Они могли быть вообще никак не связаны с Улькиоррой, со всей нынешней ситуацией, они могли произрастать из такого давнего прошлого, что и представить сложно. Где-то там, в глубине, которая таилась внутри Халлибел, скрывалось и это тоже.

Может, когда-нибудь она действительно расскажет. 


	9. Chapter 9

Перед дверями лаборатории их дожидалась группа нумеросов. Они с любопытством косились на двери, рассматривали Ичиго, кланялись Халлибел и отводили взгляды от Гриммджо. На низком столе были свалены какие-то приборы, два из них гудели, щекоча восприятие ощущением кидо.

— После того, как мы уйдем, лабораторию придется законсервировать, — негромко пояснила Халлибел. — Урахара-сан велел оставить здесь все в целости и сохранности.

Гриммджо тревожно принюхивался, и Ичиго немного забеспокоился. Тронул замотанную рукоять Зангецу и расслабился. Его смущал не чокнутый Заэль и не какие-нибудь хитрые ловушки, которыми тот мог наводнить лабораторию чисто из научного интереса. Намного сильнее его беспокоило то, что ко всему этому приложил руку Урахара. А значит — что-то обязательно пойдет не так.

Однако осмотр лаборатории длился уже час, и ничего особенного не происходило. То есть они просто начали осматривать все, включая урны — тщательно и добросовестно, но потом Ичиго задолбался. Гриммджо ходил по кабинетам и почти ни к чему не прикасался.

— Привычка, — криво улыбнулся он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ичиго.

Компьютеры стояли безмолвными коробками, только где-то над головой тихо шелестел вентилятор. В высоких до потолка стеллажах хранились кипы бумаг. Ичиго достал одну пачку наугад и посмотрел — Пустой в разрезе. Какие-то цифры, описание фаз и реакций. Пролистнул в конец, увидел оттиск и резюме — «дегенеративный экземпляр».

Похоже, здесь, в кабинетах, ближе всего прилегающих к коридору, были старые архивы. Халлибел вынырнула из следующего шкафа и разочарованно отряхнула руки:

— Здесь ничего интересного, надо идти дальше. Если что, всегда можем вернуться.

Ичиго кивнул, а Гриммджо толкнул тяжелую бронированную дверь. Та отозвалась глухим стуком, а Халлибел потянула руку к поясу, доставая тонкую пластину.

— Личный ключ Айзена-сама, — пояснила она, а Гриммджо презрительно фыркнул. Ичиго понадеялся, что она не будет отвечать на провокацию, и успокаивающе коснулся гладкой кожи на пояснице.

— А если он не сработает?

Халлибел пожала плечами:

— Техники проверили, так что все будет нормально. Есть дополнительные коды, — она похлопала себя по бедру, — но надеюсь, они нам не понадобятся.

Приложив карту к двери, Халлибел к чему-то прислушивалась, склонив голову. А пластик под ее пальцами тихо разгорался ядерно-зеленым свечением. Внутри двери громко лязгнули запоры, поверхность дрогнула, и Халлибел убрала карту. А потом легко потянула на себя тяжелую створку.

Дверь вела в широкий коридор. И стоило им сделать шаг вперед, как начали вспыхивать лампы, освещая белые стены, потолок и пол. В коридор вело множество дверей, и Халлибел начала открывать одну за другой — смотровая, вольеры, вычислительный центр, комната наблюдений — мониторы слепо смотрели с потолка, свисая безжизненной гроздью: то ли операционная, то ли вивисекторская. Душевая и бассейны были открыты, слабо пахло дезинфицирующим раствором. Некоторые кабинеты напоминали школьные лабораторные с рядами столов, уставленными какими-то колбами и чашками.

Но, вообще говоря, обстановка больше всего похожа была на экзотическую больницу. Не хватало медсестер с каталками, врачей в белых халатах и, конечно, пациентов.

Гулкие шаги метались под потолком, рождая слабое эхо, коридор ветвился, расходясь в разные стороны. Тут и там мелькали шахты лифтов.

Гриммджо настороженно осматривался, нюхал воздух, словно хищник, и Ичиго думал, что если бы у него была шерсть, она бы сейчас стояла дыбом. Острое ощущение чужеродности плавало между стылых стен. Все-таки Заэль был слишком странным арранкаром.

Но пока они не видели ничего, что хоть сколько-то напоминало решение их проблемы. Откровенно говоря, Ичиго вообще не представлял, что они будут делать, даже если что-то отыщут.

Основной коридор уперся в круглую стену, окруженную металлическими перилами. Больше всего это напоминало огромную шахту лифта — и раздвижные двери по центру усиливали впечатление.

— Личная лаборатория Заэля, — обронила Халлибел, кидая мимолетный взгляд на свое запястье, словно сверялась с чем-то.

Ичиго мягко скользнул ей за спину и накрыл ее пальцы ладонью, забирая карту.

— Я сам. Хорошо?

Халлибел застыла, и Ичиго положил ладонь ей между лопаток, делясь своим теплом. Через секунду Халлибел расслабилась, выпустила карту и кивнула:

— Хорошо.

А Гриммджо, который до того скучающе смотрел по сторонам, принял вид насмешливый и немного удивленный. Ичиго задумался, что будет, если прямо здесь набить ему морду, но решил, что после всех увещеваний жить в мире подаст дурной пример.

Правда, свои педагогические таланты Ичиго никогда не переоценивал, поэтому просто оттеснил Халлибел с Гриммджо в сторону и приложил карту к двери. В этот раз никаких запоров не было — вдоль двери протянулись светящиеся линии, заметались вверх-вниз, складываясь в узор из рейши, а потом створки плавно разъехались.

В лицо ударил запах озона и еще чего-то невыносимо знакомого. Узнавание крутилось на кончике языка, но Ичиго никак не мог сообразить, на что это похоже.

Белые лампы вспыхивали, провожая каждый их шаг, звуки дробились, а Ичиго казалось, что он оказался в музее. Вся правая часть огромного помещения была занята прозрачными колбами с неподвижными существами — тут были пустые: адьюкасы, нумеросы и арранкары; шинигами; человек с головой пса — смутно смахивающий на капитана Комамуру, и в то же время совсем не похожий на него, с широкой сплюснутой мордой и черной гладкой мастью. В одной из колб колыхалось нечто, больше всего похожее на адскую бабочку полуметровой высоты. С черных крыльев свисала бахрома, и если приглядеться, то можно было увидеть, как бахрома дышит, разевая круглые присоски-рты.

Перед следующим резервуаром Ичиго застыл, рассматривая запечатанного в нем обнаженного человека. За спиной у него поднимались полупрозрачные крылья, а над головой виделся такой же полупрозрачный нимб. Или не нимб? Ичиго шагнул вперед, рассматривая человека — «нимб» колюче топорщился звездными лучами. Это было бы нелепо, если бы не выглядело настолько угрожающе.

Примерно на середине колбы была приклеена металлическая табличка. Ичиго прочитал: «Образец 128564. Квинси v. 2 в фольштендиге, пол мужской». Он моргнул — что за бред? Где-то между колонн ходили Гриммджо и Халлибел, негромко переговариваясь. Но сейчас Ичиго застилала пелена злости — как всегда, когда он сталкивался с чем-то, о чем вроде бы должен знать, но на самом деле не имел ни малейшего представления. Раньше ему казалось, что он знает про квинси если не все, то многое. Раньше ему казалось, что Исида — последний из квинси. Но «образец 128564» совершенно точно не был Исидой, и что-то подсказывало, что там, где его взял Заэль, таких могло быть много.

Ичиго торопливо пошел по залу, рассматривая образцы. Еще один человек с головой собаки, арранкар — на вид ничем не примечательный, но подписанный почему-то тоже как «квинси», трехголовый паук с суставчатыми лапами и цепочкой глаз, протянувшейся по передним ногам, голубоватый крест, парящий в центре колбы…

Ичиго застыл, разглядывая его. Точно такой был у Исиды, он это отлично помнил. Табличка гласила: «Образец 128112. Квинси. Фокус силы в момент активации неизвестной техники». В груди бешено стучало сердце, и Ичиго прикоснулся ладонью к стеклу. На гладкой поверхности остались отпечатки пальцев. Сама колба отличалась от других, ее основание было словно выдвинуто вперед и покоилось на стальном круге.

— А тут что? — голос Гриммджо разрезал тишину, но Ичиго только дернул плечом. Халлибел, если что, разберется.

— Не трогай ничего, Гриммджо, — раздался ее прохладный голос.

— Охренеть, я думал, тут все законсервировано.

— Так и есть, убери руки, ты можешь что-нибудь сломать.

— Ладно-ладно, не нуди…

— Бля!

Крик Гриммджо прервал плавный щелчок, разнесшийся по пустой лаборатории как выстрел. Ичиго застыл, хватаясь за меч, обвел глазами помещение: Гриммджо стоял с клинком наголо, рядом с пультом управления, утыканным кнопками и рычагами, Халлибел держалась за рукоять Тибурона. Но ничего не происходило.

А потом совсем близко раздался шелест. Ичиго медленно повернул голову. Колба, в которой парил крест, медленно выезжала из пазов вперед, снимаясь с основания. Зашипел воздух, когда колба просела, стекло задрожало, и в нем появилась горизонтальная щель, разъезжаясь все шире.

Из колбы хлынул прозрачный студенистый гель, крик Халлибел и вопль Гриммджо слился в один, но Ичиго уже понимал, что не успевает. Он снова был качающейся вазой, застывшей в секунде от падения; в лицо ему ударила обжигающая стрела из концентрированной рейши, вокруг с лязгом начала смыкаться клетка. Глухо звякнул, упав, крест, мелькнула мысль — такой образец Заэлю погубили.

Из глаз посыпались искры, и Ичиго потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя в полной темноте и тишине. Воздух казался ни теплым, ни холодным, Ичиго не мог даже ощущать, что он тут есть, пока глубоко не вздохнул. Пола под ногами он тоже не ощущал, он словно висел в невесомости — и стоило закрыть глаза, как пространство начинало кружиться. Ичиго протянул руку и ухватил Зангецу за рукоять.

Что бы его не захватило в плен, оно не устоит против хороших ударов.

Тяжесть Зангецу придала уверенность, но привычного мягкого отклика Ичиго не дождался. Постоял, поглаживая основание лезвия, примерился хорошенько и на пробу нанес удар. Клетка завибрировала, пространство внутри прогнулось с глубоким треском, и швырнуло Ичиго отдачей под дых с такой силой, что его поволокло по тому, что он условно решил считать полом.

А потом пришла мысль — Халлибел и Гриммджо. Знали ли они, как сражаться с квинси? Заэль определенно знал, но делился ли своими знаниями с Эспадой? Ичиго сжал зубы и снова атаковал. На этот раз отдача была сильнее, заныли мышцы, но Ичиго удержался на ногах.

С каждым ударом его устойчивость повышалась, как будто он впитывал пружинящую силу стен. И Ичиго бил, бил, бил, нанося удар за ударом, врезаясь в рыхлую структуру чернильно-черных стен, рубя, кромсая под себя. Вспоминая Улькиорру, который остался совсем один, Гриммджо, с его дерганой и нелепой заботой, Халлибел и ее смуглую золотистую кожу в обрамлении белоснежной кости.

Ему казалось, что время потеряло счет, в глазах выплясывали голубые искры, а руки налились незнакомой тяжестью. Но клетка все еще сопротивлялась — упорно, безнадежно, отчаянно, она душила своими объятьями и путала ощущения.

Ичиго на миг застыл, анализируя происходящее — он не видел, но знал, что его тюрьма поспешно затягивает повреждения, соединяет линии разрывов, и решился. Зангецу по-прежнему не откликался, но его присутствие отчетливо чувствовалось в дальнем уголке сознания. Как будто он отдал всю инициативу Ичиго и сейчас настороженно наблюдал из укрытия.

Ичиго принял стойку, и по запястьям потекло предвкушение. Выдохнул, нацеливаясь на одну точку, сосредоточился и уронил в звенящую тишину клетки два слога:

— Бан-кай!

Реяцу полыхнула, сминая пространство, ослепительная голубая вспышка ударила по глазам, и клетка лопнула с оглушительным звоном, швыряя Ичиго на пол. А звон осыпающегося стекла и рев хищника заметался между стенами лаборатории.

Секунду Ичиго не мог двигаться, не мог даже дышать — волна силы, вся энергия взрыва пошла навылет сквозь его отяжелевшее тело. В этот бесконечно долгий миг он сам казался себе сверхмассивной черной дырой — огромной, бесконечно пустой, жадно и яростно пожирающей все вокруг. Потом эта тяжелая сосущая пустота отступила, Ичиго замотал гудящей головой.

Где-то совсем рядом яростно зарычал Гриммджо. Остро, густо пахло океаном.

Ичиго поднялся на четвереньки. Каждая мышца — да что там, каждая клетка! — ныла и отзывалась болью на малейшее движение. Пальцы дрожали, Ичиго не чувствовал онемевших кончиков, будто по венам пустили жидкий азот.

— Отвлеки эту херню! — голос Гриммджо долетал еле слышно, словно сквозь слой ваты. Что-то ответила Халлибел, но Ичиго разобрал только гневные нотки и собственное имя — ничего больше. А следом снова зарычал неведомый хищник. От оглушительного рокота, казалось, даже тряхнуло стены.

Ичиго дал себе секунды полторы — вдохнуть немного воздуха — и вскочил на ноги, преодолевая боль. С каждым шагом двигаться становилось легче, будто тело отходило от наркоза.

Существо, которое металось по лаборатории, походило больше всего на смесь громадной ящерицы, богомола и бульдозера. Видимо, Заэль изрядно распотрошил, а потом пересобрал его заново, потому что кое-где из шкуры торчали металлические пластины, провода и загадочного вида устройства. Плоть вокруг них выглядела воспаленной и развороченной. Жесткие железные крепления держали вторую голову твари — человеческих очертаний, с треугольным обломком маски, закрывающим левую половину лица. Голова слепо таращила пустые глаза и непрестанно вопила, по всей видимости просто сходя с ума от боли и ярости.

— Ичиго! — Халлибел нырнула под тяжелую башку ящера, которая в отличие от той, прикрепленной, не орала, зато пыталась сожрать все в пределах досягаемости. Правда, клыки, покрытые фиолетовой слизью, лишь скользили по гладким стеклянным бокам колб, и тварь приходила все в большее неистовство. Халлибел и Гриммджо теснили тварь в угол, туда, где было пустое пространство и где обоим можно было развернуться.

При этом им приходилось непрерывно метаться вокруг нее, чтобы не попасть под удар одного из четырех костяных лезвий, напоминающих богомольи лапы.

— К стене! — заорал Гриммджо, — Эта херь...

Но было уже поздно, Ичиго и так увидел уже, о чем пытался сказать Гриммджо. У этой хери был длинный подвижный хвост, усаженный хаотичными остриями и жесткими гранями. Взметнувшись хлыстом, он уже летел Ичиго прямо в грудь. Не доверяя все еще ноющим мышцам, тот вскинул меч и подался не назад — вперед, чтобы уйти из-под десятка самых крупных шипов. Клинок ударил в сплетение игл, скребнул по кости, но не перерубил. Хвост мотнулся и рванулся назад — Ичиго показалось на секунду, что несколько шипов скребнули по руке, но боли не было.

А в следующую секунду ящер уже прыгнул, оттолкнувшись сильными задними лапами. Ичиго никак не ожидал от этой туши такой сокрушительной скорости. Все четыре передние конечности ударили разом, взрезая воздух пластами. От двух Ичиго увернулся, выскользнул в последний момент, еще одну поймал мечом, зазубренная костяная кромка отвратительно заскрежетала, скользя по лезвию. А последняя, четвертая, все-таки ударила прямо в плечо, проехалась по руке, раздирая одежду.

Ичиго ждал боли, но ее снова не было. Только взметнулось тепло и осело изнутри на коже, а руку закололо, будто в нее впились сотни маленьких иголочек. Снова вернулось непривычное онемение. Отступив, вынырнув из-под чешуйчатой туши, Ичиго посмотрел на свои руки. Кожа полнилась причудливым голубым узором, подсвеченным изнутри. Линии теснились, разветвляясь и сливаясь, как реки, все вены и капилляры выступили ярко и четко, выплыли на поверхность кожи.

— Какого ебанного хрена? — Ичиго вытянул шею, чтобы поглядеть на плечо. Там было то же самое, только узор уже гас, растворялся, утекая в глубину. Видно было — до поры до времени.

Возможно это действовал какой-то побочный эффект той странной техники, в которую он угодил, или может, сработала какая-нибудь охранная система лаборатории. Сейчас было не до рефлексий. Существо извернулось на месте, норовя ударить снова, но сбоку на него налетел Гриммджо. Его меч вспорол кожу и налетел на металлическую пластину.

— Зангецу, — позвал Ичиго и тоже рванулся вперед, между мелькающими лапами твари. Краем глаза он успел заметить, как Тибурон перерубил мечущийся от стены к стене хвост — у самого основания. Зверь завертелся, не зная, кого атаковать первым, заревел, вторя воплям второй своей головы. Ичиго подозревал, что она должна была служить в итоге главным мозговым центрам, но перекроенный арранкар просто свихнулся, уступив управление тупому звероящеру.

— Крепкий, сволочь. Внутри куча металлолома, — сплюнул Гриммджо. Существо истекало кровью из многочисленных ран, но под рассеченной кожей действительно поблескивали пластины брони.

— Не можешь, не лезь, — отозвался Ичиго, чувствуя, как гудит в теле это новое странное ощущение. В бедро врезалось костяное острие, не пробило кожу — просто сломалось ко всем чертям с гулким надсадным треском, рассыпалось на множество белых осколков. Ящер захрипел, дергая поврежденной лапой и припадая на один бок. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Ичиго всадил меч в сочленение между толстой мощной шеей и бронированным телом. Зангецу вошел чуть не по рукоять, взрезая мышцы и вены, переплетенные проводами, рассекая позвонки и какие-то мягкие трубки и шланги. Несколько секунд эта причудливая химера еще стояла, покачиваясь на подламывающихся передних лапах и щелкая пастью, а потом обмяк и рухнул, развалив еще одну колбу, заливая грязный пол кровью, физраствором и какой-то зеленоватой дрянью, текущей из перерезанных шлангов.

— Забавная штука, — Гриммджо обошел издыхающего монстра по кругу, разглядывая искусную штопку и торчащее наружу искусственное нутро.

— Кажется, я понял, почему вы тут не скучаете, — сказал Ичиго Халлибел и, упершись ногой в подрагивающую еще шею ящера, с усилием выдернул меч. Руки отчаянно тряслись. — Вот и сходили посмотреть бумажки. 


	10. Chapter 10

Халлибел закинула Тибурона за спину и подошла ближе, благоухая солью и свежестью, но лицо ее было жестким, заострившимся. Казалось, каждая мышца под смуглой кожей все еще напряжена до предела. Взгляд Халлибел почти ощутимо скользнул по плечу, по распоротой одежде, по копоти на хакама. Только теперь Ичиго заметил, что ткань кое-где свернулась, а то и просто прогорела во время взрыва клетки — от жара реяцу или отдачи банкая. Сама Халлибел выглядела куда лучше, только куртку и хакама слегка посекло осколками стекла.

— Ты цела? — спросил Ичиго, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Узора не было видно, но он все еще был внутри — Ичиго чувствовал его в своих венах.

— Это я хотела спросить, — отозвалась она. — Я думала, он тебя зацепил.

— Да. Я тоже, — тихо пробормотал Ичиго и добавил громче, — я в норме.

Гриммджо насмешливо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, а Ичиго слишком устал, слишком запутался в случившемся, чтобы запихать смех обратно ему в глотку.

— В любом случае, не думаю, что эта тупая зверюга — то, что мы искали, — сказал Гриммджо и пнул торчащее наружу железо.

— Кто знает, — Халлибел прошла вдоль стены, хрустя битым стеклом и осматривая сорванные, искореженные трубы, оборванные проводи, панели управления, смятые, как картонные коробки. — Теперь здесь сложно будет что-то найти.

Ичиго нахмурился так сильно, что заболел лоб, и качнул головой.

— А мы и не будем ничего искать, — сказал он твердо. Гриммджо открыл было рот, но Ичиго не дал ему сказать. — Я хочу помочь Улькиорре, но не готов рисковать вами обоими. Если пострадает кто-то еще, все будет напрасно.

Халлибел внимательно посмотрела на него и медленно кивнула. Ичиго выдохнул. Куда больше он беспокоился, что она начнет возражать. Если с Гриммджо Ичиго смог бы справиться, то с ней — вряд ли, и дело было не в силе или авторитете. Просто бороться против спокойной уверенности Халлибел у Ичиго не получалось.

— Возвращаемся, — сказала она. — Пока Урахара не даст дополнительную информацию, осматривать лаборатории дальше опасно.

Нажав на несколько кнопок, Халлибел обесточила искрящие панели, и все трое пошли обратно по коридорам, мимо рядов кабинетов и операционных.

Зангецу по-прежнему молчал, но сейчас его присутствие ощущалось намного ярче. Ичиго вздохнул — сила отдачи по-прежнему беспокоила его, мышцы гудели. Он читал, что космонавты испытывают нагрузки до двадцати одного g. Судя по ощущениям, ему можно хоть завтра в космос. Но пока хотелось только встать под душ, а потом упасть где-нибудь по горизонтали.

Халлибел шла впереди, и от нее веяло спокойствием. Гриммджо, напротив, казался сгустком энергии. Он то и дело косился на Ичиго, и цепкий взгляд изрядно действовал на нервы, пока Ичиго, наконец, не огрызнулся:

— Слушай, хватит на меня пялиться.

Гриммджо отвернулся, не сказав ни слова. Так, в молчании, они добрались до комнат. Когда они вошли, то обнаружили Милу Розу сидящей на диване. Улькиорры не было видно, и Ичиго попытался нащупать его реяцу.

— Ну и какого хрена ты сюда залез, придурок?

Ичиго потер переносицу — Гриммджо вытащил Улькиорру из горы наваленных подушек и сейчас крепко держал за шиворот пред собой.

— Отпусти его, — негромко сказала Халлибел, входя в комнату и проводя ладонью по волосам.

— Не лезь не в свое дело.

— Халлибел-сама. — Мила Роза вскочила. — Все в порядке? Вам нужна помощь?

— Нет, ничего интересного не было, у Заэля сбежала очередная зверушка.

— А, — потеряла интерес Мила Роза, покосившись на Ичиго. — Шиффер-сама поел, два раза сходил в туалет, остальное время спал и играл.

— Хорошо, спасибо тебе.

Мила Роза коротко поклонилась, и Ичиго поймал ее задумчивый изучающий взгляд, в котором мелькнуло что-то львиное. О, еще ревности фрасьонов ему не хватало, Ичиго закатил про себя глаза. Потом толкнул Гриммджо, отбирая у него Улькиорру.

Тот, словно маленькая обезьянка, уцепился Ичиго за шею и лег щекой на плечо, задумчиво рассматривая Гриммджо.

— Слушай, — Ичиго глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себя, что если он сейчас начнет орать, то покажет дурной пример, а ему бы поучиться у Халлибел выдержке. — Перестань разговаривать так, он ребенок.

— Ребенок тут ты, — осклабился Гриммджо, — а Улькиорра — васто лорд.

Кулак сам взлетел в нагло ухмыляющуюся рожу с такой скоростью, что Гриммджо едва успел уклониться, и получил в челюсть по касательной. Потому что — все, достал! А ответил с такой готовностью, как будто все время ждал подходящего повода. Ичиго развернулся, пряча Улькиорру и принимая удар плечом, перехватил руку Гриммджо…

Через миг они разлетелись в разные стороны. Ичиго сполз по стене, удерживая Улькиорру на руках, а Халлибел невозмутимо спрятала Тибурона в ножны.

— Как дети, — резюмировала она.

Ответом был горестный всхлип. Улькиорра, вцепившись в руку Ичиго, не сводил с Гриммджо печальных глаз. Да блин!

Ичиго прижал его к себе, укачивая, и виновато посмотрел на Халлибел. Та ему улыбнулась одними глазами, подошла и взяла Улькиорру на руки.

— Переодевайся, — кивнула она в сторону ванной. — Я пока подержу его.

Когда Ичиго закончил мыться и открыл дверь, обнаружил, что в комнате гремит ссора. Впрочем, «гремит» — громко сказано. Гремел Гриммджо, а Халлибел сидела, закинув ногу за ногу, и невозмутимо покачивала носком.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Гриммджо? — наконец, сказала она. — Оставить Улькиорру тебе? Я этого не сделаю, и ты понимаешь, почему.

— Потому что ты охуевшая от власти сука? — Гриммджо почти рычал.

Ичиго тщательно вписал «охуевшую от власти суку» в счет, который он предъявит Гриммджо, когда история с Улькиоррой закончится.

— Нет, — спокойно отозвалась Халлибел, — потому что ты безответственный эгоистичный мудак, думающий своей костью на морде, а не тем, что у тебя между ушами.

Напряженный Улькиорра сидел у нее на руках, маленький и прямой. Завидев Ичиго, он потянулся к нему, и Халлибел встала. Передавая Улькиорру на руки Ичиго, она извиняюще вздохнула, и Ичиго прикрыл глаза, мельком касаясь окружавшей ее глубины.

— Гриммджо, брейк.

Гриммджо отвернулся, но Ичиго успел поймать странный, обнаженный до болезненности взгляд.

— Дай мне его подержать, — глухо попросил он.

Ичиго посмотрел на Халлибел — та покачала головой, и он перевел взгляд на Гриммджо. Тот сидел, нагло развалясь в кресле, и вызывающе щурился. Даже интересно, кого он пытался этим обмануть?

Пересадив Улькиорру на другую руку, Ичиго спросил:

— Эй, хочешь к Гриммджо?

Улькиорра посмотрел на того внимательно и оценивающе, лицо его сделалось задумчивым. А потом он кивнул с таким видом, как будто делал огромное одолжение — так уж и быть.

Перебираясь к Гриммджо на руки, Улькиорра выглядел по-прежнему отстраненным, но в темных глазах разгорался лукавый огонек. Он дернул Гриммджо за длинную прядь, внимательно посмотрел и довольно улыбнулся. Гриммджо же стоически наморщился и уселся в кресло, усаживая Улькиорру на живот и заключая в кольцо рук.

Улькиорра выглядел каким-то притихшим. Тот, прошлый, и раньше-то почти не говорил, что Ичиго казалось, что все же был пошустрее. Он с беспокойством отыскал телефон и снова набрал Урахару. Пронзительные гудки отсутствующей сети, напоминающие заунывный вой пустого, ударили по ушам.

— Нет? — спросила Халлибел понимающе.

Ичиго только покачал головой и уселся на пол. Его немного мутило, а еще кружилось голова, как бывает после слишком интенсивной тренировки. Спать, как ни странно, не хотелось — под кожей бурлила неистраченная энергия. Может быть, стоит попросить Гриммджо показать места, где он охотится. Это избавит Ичиго от части проблем. Он посмотрел на Халлибел — та снова сидела, закинув ногу за ногу, и задумчиво барабанила по подлокотнику. Под ложечкой засосало, и Халлибел, словно почувствовав его взгляд, вскинула глаза. Ичиго окатило жаром. Он отвернулся и сказал:

— Мне не нравится, что Урахара-сан недоступен.

— Он редко бывает на связи, — заметила Халлибел. — Я обычно оставляю ему сообщение.

Ичиго покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с Гриммджо. В свете ламп его лицо казалось мягким и рассеянным.

— Мне нечего ему сказать. Ничего конкретного.

Улькиорра широко зевнул — мелькнул розовый язык и мелкие зубы — а потом вздохнул и улегся на грудь Гриммджо.

— Поздно уже. Надо его уложить, — заметила Халлибел, а Ичиго вспомнил.

— Кровать для Улькиорры! — хлопнул он себя по лбу. — Должны были притащить вечером.

Стук в дверь его прервал.

Пока нумеросы вносили пахнущие песком и Гаргантой коробки, пока в дальней, самой маленькой комнате, собирали из деталей кровать, Ичиго, привалившись спиной к коленям Халлибел, наблюдал за Улькиоррой. Тот не спал, просто лежал на груди у Гриммджо, безучастно наблюдая за происходящим.

— Гриммджо, — начал Ичиго, чувствуя, что заливается краской — жар пока полз по шее и затылку. — Сегодня ты ночуешь не здесь.

Тот похабно осклабился, но Ичиго выдержал его взгляд.

— Тогда я заберу Улькиорру с собой, — развязно начал он и осекся, глядя Ичиго в лицо.

— Тебе не обязательно уходить далеко, — миролюбиво сказала Халлибел. Правда, Ичиго поостерегся бы принимать такие предложения, какими бы они ни были. — Думаю, ты не забыл дорогу.

— Дорогу куда? — нахмурился Ичиго, и повернулся, глядя Халлибел в лицо.

— В комнаты напротив, — она не сводила взгляда с Гриммджо. Тот ответил ей кривой улыбкой.

— Не забыл.

Ичиго видел, что в стене напротив их жилья располагается еще одна запертая дверь. Вообще таких дверей по всему крылу было предостаточно, однако в непосредственной близости такая оказалась одна. Значит, Гриммджо и туда приходил? Интересно, в Лас Ночес есть место, где Гриммджо умудрился бы не пожить?

— Тоже твоя? — поинтересовался Ичиго, а Гриммджо встал, и, придерживая засыпающего Улькиорру — неловко, но очень осторожно, — уложил его спать.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он, кинул последний взгляд на Улькиорру и пошел на выход. Открывая дверь, он усмехнулся, и Ичиго зашарил рукой по дивану, нащупывая подушку. Гриммджо понятливо и очень быстро шагнул за порог. Дверь, впрочем, он прикрыл тихо.

В комнате повисло молчание.

— Там жил Улькиорра, — сказала вдруг Халлибел и пошевелилась.

Вот как. Ичиго чувствовал, что чего-то не догоняет. Но вот-вот сообразит.

В комнате повисла тишина, вдруг навалилась усталость.

— Знаешь что? — по лицу ползла краска, но Ичиго было плевать. — Пошли спать?

Халлибел кивнула и поднялась.

— Дай мне пять минут.

Ичиго прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. Ее тихие шаги плескались в сознании, когда Халлибел открыла дверь в ванную. Журчание воды казалось далеким и потусторонним, и Ичиго представлял, как она ведет ладонью по темной коже, собирая в горсть струи. Внутри колыхалось то незнакомое и странное, от которого кидало в дрожь, то в жар, но Ичиго не променял бы это ощущение ни на какое другое.


	11. Chapter 11

В его жизни бывало всякое. Иногда ему казалось, что он делает что-то не то, находится не на своем месте. Как будто он чужак, пришедший на время разрулить какие-то проблемы. Так легко потерять себя, когда понимаешь, что держишь в руках тысячи надежд. Сейчас его накрывало спокойствие, как будто разрозненные его части складывались воедино — пока неуверенно и некрепко, но неотвратимо. Ичиго даже перестал задаваться вопросом, кто же он такой, и куда идет. Было слишком хорошо.

Мягкие шаги Халлибел и запах воды прервали его мысли. Ичиго открыл глаза, глядя на нее. В небрежно обернутом вокруг груди полотенце, с молочно-белой маской и гладким изгибом бедер, она казалась Ичиго солнцем, отраженным от ровной глади моря.

Халлибел пересекла спальню и опустилась на кровать. Она сидела, чуть запрокинув голову, глядя на Ичиго из-под смеженных ресниц. На их кончиках поблескивали едва заметно золотистые искры, будто песчинки на дне мелкой лагуны. Все ее лицо было очерчено этим мягким желтоватым светом лампы. Кожа казалась еще темнее, черты еще мягче, словно Халлибел всю, от узких ступней до плавных покатых плеч, отлили из старой бронзы, украсили золотом и слоновой костью.

Ичиго так и стоял в дверях, рассматривая ее, не в силах сделать хоть шаг. Просто смотрел, чувствовал, как она улыбается, и думал о том, должен ли что-то сказать.

Все было не так. Точнее, совсем не так, как в первый раз. Тогда все вышло как-то легко, словно бы само собой, так быстро, что отступать было некуда. Теперь же они оба отлично осознавали, что собираются делать, и Ичиго просто растерялся.

— Странное ощущение, — признался он наконец.

Халлибел фыркнула, чуть наклонилась вперед, подалась к нему, и хотя их разделяла целая комната, Ичиго показалось, что он почувствовал запах ее волос и кожи.

— Это пройдет, — сказала Халлибел и подобрала ноги. Полотенце собралось складками, обнажая бедра. Гладкая, сияющая, спокойно улыбающаяся, она напоминала статую давно забытой богини в заброшенном храме.

Вдохнув, Ичиго шагнул вперед, как бросался в бой, склонился к ней и поцеловал торопливо, жадно, не давая себе возможности притормозить, засомневаться, ощутить эту неловкость. Угловатые челюсти разомкнулись навстречу его языку, Халлибел жарко выдохнула. От нее пахло чистотой, пахло водой и солью, Ичиго даже чудилось, что соль остается на губах, когда целуешь ее кожу или кость маски.

Ичиго погладил тонкую шероховатую пластинку. Под пальцами она казалась такой хрупкой. Стукнешь пальцами — лопнет, как скорлупа, открывая взгляду нежное мягкое нутро. Обманчивое впечатление.

— Она такая теплая, — сказал Ичиго севшим голосом. Они снова остановились и просто смотрели друг на друга. — Ты чувствуешь, когда я прикасаюсь?

Халлибел фыркнула, и только тогда Ичиго понял, что ей тоже немного, может, самую каплю, неловко. Ичиго погладил ее щеку, провел по выступающим зубам, потер подушечками кромку между костью и кожей, чувствуя теплое дыхание Халлибел. Вчера он просто взял и поцеловал ее. Теперь Ичиго изучал маску, привыкал к ней и отпечатывал в памяти каждое ощущение, связанное с ней

— Немного, — признала Халлибел. — Приглушенно, как сквозь ткань. Но приятно.

Высунув кончик языка, она мягко лизнула его пальцы. Ичиго задохнулся и снова прижался губами к острым клыкам, накрыв ладонью ее живот. Сквозь влажное полотенце чувствовалось, как он вздрагивает, как сокращаются мышцы, когда Халлибел захлебывается воздухом. Ее ладони, узкие, теплые, забрались под футболку, погладили бока, задевая ребра. Ичиго рвано выдохнул, в первую секунду ему сделалось немного смешно и щекотно, а потом Халлибел приподнялась, подалась вперед, прижалась всем телом: мягкой грудью, твердыми кромками маски, потерлась бедром о его пах. Полотенце распуталось, сползло, обвисло вдоль боков и держалось теперь только потому, что было зажато между их телами. Голова сделалась пустой и гулкой, плечи свело жаркой судорогой.

Ичиго накрыл ладонями напряженную спину, потер большим пальцем выступающие позвонки, скользнул ниже, к ямочкам над ягодицами.

Халлибел тихонько засмеялась, и смех у нее тоже был мягкий, обволакивающий, но с металлической нотой в самой сердцевине, одновременно шелковистый и твердый, как вся она.

— С тех пор, как я стала арранкаром, — ее дыхание щекотало шею, кожи то и дело касался язык, но ласка ощущалась едва-едва, — мне хотелось знать, чувствуют ли люди так же. Никто особо не помнит. Так, брезжит иногда что-то.

Ичиго заглянул ей в лицо и подумал вдруг, что эти ее слова — очень сокровенные, тайные. Вряд ли она с кем-то делилась такими мыслями. Глядя на нее сейчас, Ичиго вспомнил, как она, легкая, расслабленная и открытая, прижималась к нему в тот первый раз.

— Я помню, как получил маску, — сказал он серьезно. — Не думаю, что есть какие-то отличия.

Несколько секунд они внимательно, неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, а потом Халлибел прижалась щекой к его шее, прихватила кожу острыми зубами, сжала так, что по телу поползли болезненные вспышки, лизнула. Ичиго коротко застонал, чувствуя, как трется сквозь ткань о ее бедра стоящий член, как сжимается все в животе.

Халлибел сделала шаг назад, отяжелевшее от влаги полотенце напоследок обвилось вокруг ее бедер и съехало, окончательно открыв взгляду всю ее без остатка. Тяжелая грудь качнулась, когда она откинулась назад, оперлась ладонями, позволяя рассмотреть себя. На бедрах и животе над кромкой небольшой аккуратной дыры остались мелкие капельки воды. Они блестели, притягивая взгляд, соскальзывая по коже. В округлых линиях ее тела, под бронзовой кожей прятались мышцы — длинные и подвижные, как у пантеры. Во рту скопилась густая горькая слюна, но Ичиго, как ни силился, не мог протолкнуть этот комок в горло.

— Ты очень красивая, — сказал он просто. — Очень.

Она посмотрела в ответ чуть затуманенным взглядом и дернула Ичиго на себя, стаскивая с него футболку через голову, торопливо скользя ладонями по плечам, помогая выпутаться из одежды, ее пальцы терли головку члена сквозь тонкую ткань фундоши. Эта ласка, почти болезненная, заставляла Ичиго лихорадочно стискивать пальцы на ее бедре, которое он поглаживал, растирая капельки влаги. Ладонь забралась на его внутреннюю сторону с нежной бархатистой кожей, сквозь которую, если прижать посильнее, пробивался лихорадочный, совершенно сумасшедший пульс.

Ичиго ласкал ее грудь, он успел запомнить, что под костью кожа у Халлибел особенно чувствительная. Стоило потереть, и она крупно вздрагивала всем телом, напрягалась, часто дыша, приоткрывая рот и обжигая плечо раскаленным дыханием.

Она прикусывала плечи Ичиго, его ключицы, скользила языком по груди, но даже эта влажная ласка сочеталась с давлением жесткой маски. Кончики ее зубов оставляли белесые, быстро наливающиеся розовым, царапины. Эти странные ощущения, скорее болезненные, чем приятные, возбуждали Ичиго до горячей сухости во рту, до головокружения.

В прозрачном, чуть плывущем взгляде Халлибел читалось ясно — она прекрасно это понимает. Ичиго оперся коленом о край постели, втолкнул его между ее бедер, чувствуя, как смазка пачкает кожу, как головка члена трется о живот.

Матрас заскрипел, когда они покатились по кровати, сцепившись в странном, почти хищном поцелуе. Покрывало съехало, обнажая бессильно-податливую белизну простыней. Халлибел оседлала его живот, сжимая бока сильными бедрами, когда она терлась всем телом, ее ягодицы дразняще задевали член. С одной стороны кровати посыпались на пол подушки, но Ичиго не обратил на это никакого внимания, он прижался ртом к груди Халлибел, проталкивая язык под кость, обводя скрытый ею твердый сосок. Кожа была чуть солоноватая, кость — немного горькая. Вкусы вскипали во рту, расплескались в горле, обволакивая его.

Халлибел скользнула ниже, ее бедра и живот проехались вдоль паха, прижимая член. Ичиго словно бы встряхнуло, вывернуло и бросило обратно от этого длинного движения. А когда раскаленное дыхание обожгло пах, защекотало головку, ему показалось, что тело просто рассыпалось на множество осколков.

— Ну же, давай, — Ичиго подавился воздухом, не в силах сделать хотя бы крошечный вдох. У Халлибел были чертовски острые зубы. О господи, как это возбуждало!

Язык прикоснулся к уздечке, скользнул вверх. Иногда чувствительную кожу задевала жесткая кость. Лишь намеком, но даже этого хватало. Ичиго, задыхаясь, смотрел вниз, на спутанные мокрые волосы Халлибел, на ее опущенные веки со светлыми ресницами, от которых на щеки падали темные густые тени. Челюсти разомкнулись. Халлибел прижала зубами кожу на бедре, словно напоминая Ичиго это ощущение.

— С ума сойти, — прошептал Ичиго и сорвался на хрип, когда ее рот обхватил мошонку, прихватывая костяными иглами тонкую кожу. От контраста шелковистого влажного жара ее рта и твердого давления маски, Ичиго едва не кончил на месте.

— Беспокоишься? — спросила Халлибел, чуть отстранившись.

— Ты, наверное, руку можешь мне отгрызть, если захочешь, — сказал Ичиго, часто сглатывая. — Но это самое крутое, что только можно представить.

И тогда она взяла в рот головку. Зубы чуть царапали — на грани боли.

Ичиго вскрикнул, забывая, как дышать — воздух в комнате выгорел, или, может, обратился в плазму. Он смотрел, как Халлибел опускает голову, как она скользит пальцами себе между ног, поглаживая в такт движениям языка. На каждом движении ее горло конвульсивно сжималось вокруг головки. Ичиго вдыхал пламя, смешанное с влажным запахом чужой кожи, смазки и свежего пота. Он выступил на смуглых острых лопатках, на плечах и даже на груди.

Удовольствие наваливалось все сильнее с каждой секундой, Ичиго трясло, но он только и мог смотреть и сжимать кулаки до боли, до хруста в суставах.

— О черт, черт, я сейчас... — он не успел договорить, оргазм накатил внезапно, прогрохотал сквозь тело, как лавина, смял и скомкал все внутри. Сперма брызнула в рот Халлибел, испачкала маску белыми струйками, потекла по подбородку. Ичиго смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел, но не видел, не мог сфокусироваться на чем-то одном. Несколько минут он мог только дышать с надсадным хрипом. Потом ватный язык, наконец, зашевелился:

— Блин, извини.

Халлибел потянула к себе край покрывала, утерла лицо, чуть насмешливо приподняла брови. Розовый язык коротко пробежался по клыкам.

— Мне понравилось, — сказала она спокойно, и никакого раздражения в ее голосе не было, только низкая горячая нота возбуждения.

Ичиго потянул ее на себя. Он чувствовал, что отступившее после оргазма желание подспудно засело под ребрами, щекочет кожу изнутри.

— Хочу тебя, — сказал он и прижался лбом к спутанным подсохшим волосам, вдыхая их запах. Перекатившись, он принялся вылизывать ее живот, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы, прикусывая и прихватывая губами, поднимаясь все выше, к груди. Ладонь огладила выступающие косточки, тонкую чувствительную кожу над лобком, обвела идеально ровную кромку дыры. Халлибел вздрогнула. Ичиго скользнул пальцами внутрь, совсем немного, просто из любопытства. Внутри кожа тоже была нежная и шелковистая, нежнее даже, чем на сгибах локтей. Халлибел издала тихий стон, почти всхлипнула, вскинула бедра, приподнимая ягодицы, раскрываясь. Ичиго обвел дыру по кругу, чувствуя, как трясет Халлибел, а потом накрыл ладонью лобок, потер пальцами.

Ее грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, рука сжалась на плече с такой силой, что обычному человеку сломали бы ключицу, но Ичиго только тяжело дышал, вылизывая, проталкивая язык под кромку маски. Когда он прикусил кожу возле самого твердого края, Халлибел хрипло закричала и забилась, вскидывая бедра.

Глядя в ее искаженное оргазмом лицо, прозрачное, как вода на солнце, Ичиго чувствовал, как и сам снова возбуждается. Ему хотелось забрать ее себе — целиком, без остатка. Снова увидеть, как она раскроется до предела, как глубина внутри нее сделается проницаемой и понятной.

Уснули они только через несколько часов, и даже во сне Ичиго преследовало море. Его густая гладкая синь вся подернулась той странной вязью, которая появилась на его коже в лаборатории Заэля. Узор сплетался и расходился, растекался к горизонту — до бесконечности. Ичиго чувствовал, себя так, будто стал частью этого рисунка, будто тело и душу растянуло на километры и километры. Его сделалось слишком много, одновременно он был и морем, и небом, и горизонтом.


	12. Chapter 12

Сон снился и снился, не мешало даже то, что Ичиго несколько раз просыпался — прислушивался к дыханию Лас Ночес, пил воду, заглядывал в комнату Улькиорры. Тот спал слишком тихо, чтобы можно было что-то услышать. Поэтому Ичиго приходилось наклоняться к самому лицу, чтобы разобрать слабые вдохи и выдохи. Ичиго трогал сжатый кулачок, ощущая тепло пальцев, и уходил. Его что-то грызло, но никак не получалось понять, что именно.

Один раз Улькиорра завозился, смешно извернулся, переворачиваясь на бок, и Ичиго поправил одеяло, накрывая его до подбородка. Рано или поздно Урахара объявится, а пока оставалось только ждать.

Утром первая проснулась Халлибел. Ичиго почувствовал, как края ее маски скользнули по плечу в легком поцелуе, кровать прогнулась, когда она вставала. Без нее сразу стало пусто, и Ичиго перевернулся, накрывая собой то место, где лежала Халлибел. Мышцы приятно ныли, наполняя тело томной, тягучей усталостью.

Она вернулась, роняя на Ичиго капли воды, и он потянулся, погладил по еще влажному бедру.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала она тихо.

Ичиго смотрел, как Халлибел надевает хакама и расправляет складки, как застегивает куртку. Под золотистой кожей ходили гладкие мускулы.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Вообще поражаюсь, что тебя не уволокли решать какие-нибудь вопросы.

Халлибел тихо фыркнула.

— Иногда я позволяю себе отдых.

Ичиго откинул простыню и с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя, как истаивает без следа тяжелый сон. Взгляд Халлибел стал нечитаемым и темным, он скользил по груди, животу, опустился ниже. Лицо и шею Ичиго начала заливать краска.

Стук в дверь показался оглушительным. Халлибел приподняла бровь, Ичиго выругался, а в соседней комнате захныкал Улькиорра.

Блядь. Гриммджо когда-нибудь точно допрыгается — вот что думал Ичиго, натягивая хакама с футболкой.

— Какого хрена ты ломишься? — заорал он, распахивая дверь.

А Гриммджо, как ни в чем ни бывало, прошел мимо, независимо засунув руки в штаны, первым делом заглянул к Улькиорре, а потом упал в облюбованное еще вчера кресло и вальяжно в нем развалился.

— А я позавтракать пришел, — нагло заявил он, и Ичиго встал напротив, внимательно его рассматривая.

Чем наглее, развязнее и привычнее вел себя Гриммджо, тем острее терзало Ичиго ощущение фальши. Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Халлибел:

— Оставайся на завтрак.

Та молча кивнула.

Улькиорра с самого утра был какой-то сонный. Тяжело вздохнул, когда Ичиго его умыл и начал переодевать. Немного оживился при виде Гриммджо, но потом снова заскучал. Лениво трогал чашку с чаем, которую поставил перед ним Ичиго, и время от времени облизывал пальцы.

Нумерос, привезший завтрак, поклонился и быстро исчез. Халлибел, откинувшись на стуле, внимательно рассматривала Гриммджо. А потом светским тоном поинтересовалась:

— Как спалось?

Гриммджо покосился и буркнул:

— Нормально.

Халлибел кивнула, продолжая пристально рассматривать Гриммджо, пока тот с досадой не проговорил:

— Слушай, не будь такой сукой, а?

— Мне не нравится, что крутишься вокруг Улькиорры, — откровенно сказала вдруг Халлибел. — Он слишком уязвим.

Гриммджо зло прищурился:

— Тебе это никогда не нравилось.

— Тут ты прав, вкус у Улькиорры всегда был так себе.

Ичиго слушал их вялое перекидывание колкостями, и пытался ухватить за хвост мелькнувшую мысль. Гриммджо не любил бывать слишком близко к правителям, но почему-то жил именно здесь; тут же находились комнаты Улькиорры; Гриммджо не спускал с Улькиорры глаз; у Улькиорры был плохой вкус… Ичиго моргнул, нахмурился.

— Э, слушай, Гриммджо… вы что, трахались?

Халлибел закашлялась, Гриммджо поперхнулся на полуслове, а Улькиорра, тяжело вздохнув, сполз со стула и побрел к своим игрушкам. Вся его скорбная маленькая фигурка вопрошала: за что мне эти идиоты?

Гриммджо выглядел так, что прямо сейчас зарядит Ичиго Гранд Рэй Серо, Халлибел делала вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, а Ичиго было мучительно, до сосущего ощущения под ложечкой, неловко.

— Ну, то есть…в смысле… Блядь.

Ичиго прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя идиотом. И что ему бы не сдержать язык за зубами? Ну трахались и трахались, хотя какое там «ну»! Он представил Гриммджо и Улькиорру вместе и покраснел еще сильнее. Нет, вашу мать, он не собирается об этом думать, он вообще не хочет ничего знать об их личной жизни.

И все равно осталось неясно, почему Халлибел так реагировала.

— Трахался Улькиорра, вон, с ней, — в голосе Гриммджо звучала злость, — а мы занимались сексом. И вообще-то, Куросаки, это не твое дело.

Ичиго медленно выпрямился, посмотрел на Халлибел. Та кивнула так невозмутимо, что кулаки сразу же разжались.

— Учитывая, что ты путаешься тут под ногами, — заметила Халлибел, — теперь это и его дело.

— А ты все никак не можешь успокоиться, что он променял тебя на меня?

— Я понимаю, что твое мужское самолюбие эта мысль очень греет, но не обольщайся, мы с Улькиоррой расстались задолго до начала ваших отношений.

Ичиго скосил взгляд — Улькиорра сидел среди подушек и казался полностью погруженным в разгрызание уголка пластиковой книжки. Книжка была толстая, и Ичиго искренне надеялся, что ее хватит надолго.

— Тише.

— Тогда какого хрена ты лезешь в его жизнь? — почти рычал Гриммджо, но его злость словно разбивалась о прохладное спокойствие Халлибел.

— Потому что ты его один раз уже угробил. — Халлибел резко отодвинула от себя чашку с чаем, и это была первая резкая эмоция, увиденная Ичиго. — А он единственный, кто играл со мной в теннис.

Она растерянно пожала плечами, и Гриммджо вдруг обмяк — как будто пружина, рвущаяся из него, расславилась и потекла.

— Вы тут поговорите, — Ичиго встал и взял Улькиорру на руки, — а мы прогуляемся.

— Не нужно, — Халлибел протянула руку. — Просто, — Ичиго видел, как она печально улыбается, — он оказался моим единственным другом… — Она мягко поддела Улькиорру под носом, и тот смешно сморщился. — И я скучала.

Ичиго стоял, прижимая к себе Улькиорру, пока тот не зашевелился и не потянулся к Гриммджо. Тот уже привычно взял его за шиворот и сгрузил к себе на колени. Похоже, бесполезно рассказывать Гриммджо, как нужно обращаться с детьми. Ичиго покачал головой.

— Что ты имела в виду, когда говорила, что Гриммджо его чуть не угробил? Предлагаю опустить вступление, что Гриммджо идиот. — Ичиго нахмурился.

— Это не вступление, это его припев, — фыркнула Халлибел.

— Я использовал на нем Сферу отрицания, — сказал вдруг Гриммджо. — Перед боем с тобой. Она ослабляет. Чтобы выбраться, нужно много сил. Он сражался с тобой сильно ослабленным.

— Понятно.

— Нет, — Гриммджо пересадил Улькиорру на другое колено, — ты бы его, конечно, завалил. Я все думал, почему Айзен даже не отдавал приказа убивать тебя, тебя надо было только задержать.

— Когда Ямми спросил, можно ли тебя грохнуть, — добавила Халлибел, — Айзен-сама сказал, что мы можем попробовать.

— Ясно.

В комнате повисло молчание. Гриммджо сидел, закинув ногу на колено, и рассматривал клюющего носом Улькиорру. Халлибел тоже молчала, подперев голову, а Ичиго думал, что это очень странно — обсуждать свое убийство с теми, с кем делишь сейчас кров и даже постель. И странно — узнавать, что у них были свои слабости, что они были близки друг другу, что они любили и ненавидели. Может быть, именно так жила Эспада? Пытались сместить друг друга и забраться повыше, а потом за чаем обсуждали, почему ничего не вышло. И обещали друг другу: но вот в следующий раз уж точно…

И самое странное было то, что Ичиго понимал их. Нет, все это казалось ему глупым, но он понимал.

— Ладно, — нарушил он тягучее, уютное молчание, — попробую позвонить Урахаре еще раз.

Халлибел ушла, Гриммджо полировал меч, что-то тихо мурлыкая — как будто разговаривал, а Ичиго пытался погрузиться в свой внутренний мир. Зангецу все еще молчал.

Халлибел вернулась в обед, и тогда выяснилось, что Улькиорра отказывается есть.

Накормить его пытались втроем. Улькиорра не сопротивлялся и даже вроде как не возражал, но кашу глотать отказывался категорически. Недолго держал во рту, а потом открывал рот и выталкивал ее языком. Ичиго надеялся, что хоть немного попало внутрь.

К концу обеда Гриммджо перестал делать вид, что ему похрен, Халлибел выглянула за дверь и с первым попавшимся нумеросом отправила записку своим фрасьонам, а Ичиго, наконец, понял, что его мучило со вчерашнего дня. Реяцу Улькиорры начала слабеть. Не сильно, но ощутимо.

Он перехватил тяжелый взгляд Гриммджо. Тот медленно кивнул, и на скулах вздулись желваки. Значит, тоже заметил.

Ичиго набирал Урахару еще три раза. Потом еще. Улькиорра следил за ними мутным скучающим взглядом. Он смотрел, как Гриммджо нарезает круги по комнате, как Ичиго ходит из кухни в спальню с трубкой, в надежде, что все дело в качестве связи, а не в том, что сукин сын Урахара просто выключил свой телефон и положил на них всех свою панаму. Халлибел сидела в кресле, напряженная, как струна, натянутая настолько, что казалось, тронув ее, можно рассечь руку до крови. Улькиорра переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но видно было, что происходящее его нисколько не задевает и не интересует. Он просто фокусировался на движении. Иногда он смаргивал и морщился, да так сильно, что все его личико как будто собиралось в центре, терялось в страдальческих складках.

— У вас здесь врач вообще есть? — Ичиго обошел Улькиорру по кругу, оттерев Гриммджо.

Тот явно едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься в ответ.

— Ну есть, — ответил Гриммджо вместо того и, зайдя с другой стороны, наклонился к Улькиорре, потрогал его за плечо, за вялую маленькую руку, прикоснулся к хмурому лбу. — Руку там пришить могут, кишки обратно в пузо запихнуть

Ичиго беспомощно поглядел на Халлибел. Та покачала головой.

— Никого, кто мог бы разобраться в подобном повреждении. Заэль наверняка мог, но... — она передернула плечами и переплела пальцы. Видно было, как тяжело ворочались мысли в ее уме, как она перебирала возможности одну за другой.

Гриммджо взвился. Его лицо сделалось каменным с тех пор как стало ясно, что с Улькиоррой не все в порядке. Теперь-то Ичиго уже знал смысл всей этой заботы и этого волнения, хотя не до конца понимал, как следует относиться к этому, как вообще воспринимать такого Гриммджо. Сложно было представить, что он способен чувствовать нечто подобное. Сейчас он выглядел, как человек, которого закопали живьем.

— Я пойду в эту блядскую лабораторию, — сказал он. Костяшки его побелели — так сильно он стиснул кулаки. — Найду, что там этот хитрозадый имел в виду.

— Возьми ребенка и сядь, — тяжело уронила Халлибел из своего кресла. И Гриммджо вдруг подчинился. Поднял Улькиорру необычайно осторожно и усадил к себе на колени. Тот мгновенно вцепился Гриммджо в руку, свернулся клубком и спрятал лицо, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.

— У него жар, — сказал Гриммджо тихо.

— У него все и сразу. Сам знаешь, что значит истечение реяцу из таких как мы, — ответила Халлибел. Она пребывала все в том же холодном уравновешенном спокойствии. А вот Ичиго шагал от стены к стене, стискивая телефон до боли в пальцах и впервые просто не знал, что делать. Раньше всегда можно было пойти куда-то, начистить кому-то рожу и спасти всех, кто был ему дорог. — Если так пойдет и дальше, он просто растворится. Перестанет существовать.

Ичиго сам не мог бы поручиться, когда Улькиорра оказался среди этих людей, но он был там вместе с Гриммджо и, конечно же, Халлибел. Вот только непонятно, что теперь с этим изменением делать. Ичиго даже мог бы по привычке набить кому-нибудь рожу — может хоть перестали бы так болеть сведенные напряжением мышцы! — но Улькиорре это не помогло бы ни на грош.

Ичиго снова нажал на кнопку вызова. Подождал с минуту, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расколотить телефон.

— И что мы так и будем сидеть и нихрена не делать? — спросил Гриммджо, но злость из его голоса исчезла. Улькиорра в его руках крупно вздрагивал плечами. Кажется, ему стало хуже. Дышал он слабо, с хрипом, будто легкие не справлялись даже с тем жалким объемом воздуха, который требовался Улькиорре для жизни.

А еще ему явно было больно. Видимо — все сильнее. Ичиго едва сдерживал желание отобрать Улькиорру у Гриммджо и попытаться сделать хоть что-то.

А потом оно началось.

Гриммджо упал навзничь, упираясь пятками в пол, и запрокинул голову так, что стал виден только подбородок и скошенный край макси. Бледное горло застыло в немом крике, а Улькиорра цеплялся за него с такой силой, что пальцы пробили кожу. И сейчас на груди Гриммджо расцветали алые пятна рваных ран. Улькиорра кричал на одной высокой ноте. Его маска шла трещинами, а худенькие плечи выгибались под невообразимым углом.

Где-то в отдалении Ичиго чувствовал поступь Халлибел, и гулкий отзвук сонидо сказал ему, что та ушла. Хлопали двери, грохотали каменные блоки, а Ичиго от полного бессилия хотелось выть. Он хотел помочь Улькиорре.

Он чувствовал каждый всплеск боли как свой собственный, его выгибало, скручивало и корежило вместе с Улькиоррой. Тело того менялось — требовало все больше реяцу, все больше рейши, оно росло, пожирало само себя, и Ичиго все отчетливее понимал — этого мало. Этого не хватит. Даже в Уэко Мундо, месте, наполненном рейши под завязку, состоящем из рейши, в месте, где рейши оседала, превращаясь в стеклянные окаменевшие деревья — даже здесь этого не хватало.

Ичиго рухнул на колени, прижимая ладони к спине Улькиорры — ведь в нем скрывалось так много сил, почему он не может отдать немного, хоть чуть-чуть, чтобы помочь. Паника захлестывала все сильнее, когда Улькиорра начал затихать и медленно угасать. Пульсирующие толчки его реяцу бледнели и уже не казались протуберанцами, пожирающими пространство. Они иссякали, словно кран с водой закручивали все плотнее и плотнее.

Ичиго закричал, разрывая горло, вкладывая всю боль, страх и злость на свое бессилие в этот крик. Если бы он мог — он отдал бы часть себя, чтобы помочь Улькиорре. Если бы он только мог…

Эхо его крика все еще звенело в ушах, а Ичиго уже медленно погружался в прозрачную голубую воду. В пустых глазницах окон отражался солнечный свет, льющийся сбоку. В его мире по-прежнему вставало солнце.

Ичиго задержал дыхание и с силой вдохнул. В горло хлынула вода — безвкусная и прохладная, заполнила все его существо, прокатилась от макушки до пальцев ног, очищая.

— Зангецу, — изо рта вырвались белые пузырьки воздуха.

Ичиго сделал рывок, и понял, что его удерживает обмотанная вокруг лодыжек цепь.

— Зангецу! — крикнул он, прислушиваясь к прокатившемуся под водой эху.

Цепь заколебалась, а потом натянулась. Косые лучи солнца упали в воду, открывая два вращающихся друг вокруг друга меча — длинный и короткий. Пальцы сжались, едва Ичиго представил на миг, как возьмет мечи в руки.

— Зангецу, — прошептал он.

Две части одного целого. Зангецу, который все время молчал, но исправно помогал, когда Ичиго нуждался в нем. Ощущение наполненности и завершенности поднималось из глубины, и Ичиго рвался вперед, обдирая ноги и расцвечивая воду алыми струйками.

От мечей отделились две фигуры — белая и черная.

— Чего ты ждешь, Ичиго? Ты ведь помнишь. Отбрось свой страх. Смотри вперёд. Иди вперёд. Промедли — и ты состаришься. Остановись — и ты умрёшь.

Цепь тянула книзу, как пушечное ядро, ползла вверх по ногам, опутывая колени. Ичиго зарычал от бессилия, рванулся сильнее, дальше.

— Невозможно помочь всем, смирись, мой Король, — голос внутреннего пустого звучал насмешливо.

За плечами начал наливаться тяжестью меч — знакомый и привычный.

Цепи добрались до пояса, и Ичиго с трудом достал клинок.

— Мне! — Он ударил по цепи, делая на звене засечку. — Плевать! — Он ударил еще раз, рассекая звено. — На невозможно!

Часть цепи разлетелась, стремительно разматываясь и утекая вниз, таща Ичиго за собой. И он начал с силой рубить по другим звеньям. Он чувствовал, как надрывно стонет меч в его руках, он видел, как трещит и покрывается сколами лезвие.

С последним ударом цепь лопнула, оглушительный звон прокатился под толщей воды, а клинок раскололся на две части. Ичиго рванулся вперед, блокируя сразу две атаки — лезвием и гардой. Он рвался к двум мечам, он чувствовал их прохладную уверенность, он знал, что ему надо добраться раньше, раньше, раньше… Раньше, чем что?

Чем Улькиорра умрет.

Пальцы сомкнулись на гладких рукоятях. Ичиго вскинулся, блокируя с двух рук атаки, и запрокинул голову, шепча:

— Зангецу…

Две фигуры перед его глазами сливались в одну, а в ушах раздавался голос его пустого:

— Зангецу — это я.

Голос опускался, становился ниже, превращаясь в голос Старика, и истекал горечью:

— Я не Зангецу.

Ичиго смеялся.

— Да идите вы к черту! Вы оба Зангецу! Слышите меня? Вы — оба — Зангецу!

На руках проступали голубые прожилки, они становились все темнее и темнее, когда Ичиго прижал острые лезвия к своему животу.

Нельзя помочь кому-то, не отдав часть себя. Нельзя отдать часть себя, не разбив себя вдребезги. Он с силой насадился на оба меча, чувствуя, как лезвия упираются в ребра, скрежещут по костям.

И выплюнул вместе с кровавым облаком:

— Я — Зангецу!

Ичиго осыпался обломками, каждый из которых был им, а он – ими. Обломки собирались в облако, и Ичиго складывал себя по частям. Легкие горели огнем, а голова кружилась. Мир становился плотнее, обретал четкость по мере того, как Ичиго ощущал себя все более целым.

Он лежал, подмяв под себя Гриммджо с Улькиоррой, и чувствовал, как из него истекает сила. Она пенилась внутри Улькиорры, отзывалась в сердце ноющей пустотой, а потом схлынула, обрушившись звуками, красками и запахами; разъяренным рычанием Гриммджо и свистом Тибурона, покалыванием чужой маски и немеющими пальцами, сомкнувшимися на рукоятях двух мечей.

— Да блядь!

Гриммджо сбросил Ичиго, и он откатился в сторону, раскидав руки, словно медуза. Он ощущал его реяцу так, словно она расписывала воздух красными черниками. Халлибел чувствовалась темнее, а Улькиорра…

— Гриммджо, ты меня сейчас задушишь.

Ичиго с трудом открыл глаза. Потолок все еще качался, но ладонь Халлибел, легшая на лоб, остудила жар. Обнаженный Улькиорра сидел, подогнув ногу, и держался за голову. Его взгляд был сосредоточенным, обращенным внутрь себя. Гриммджо, сидевший на коленях напротив, смотрел мимо. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, дыхание со свистом вырывалось из горла.

— Ты, сукин сын, — проговорил он наконец.

Улькиорра поднял голову.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Ичиго приподнялся на локтях. Смертельно хотелось убраться куда подальше. Блин, он не хотел знать ни о чем, что произойдет дальше. И вообще — он здесь точно был лишний, если честно.

Ичиго попробовал подняться, и руки Халлибел подхватили его под мышки, подняли, ставя на ноги. Она внимательно посмотрела на Ичиго, кивнула и поманила за собой.

Выходя за дверь, он не удержался и оглянулся. Гриммджо и Улькиорра все так же сидели и, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга.

**Эпилог**

Обычно Ичиго встречали еще во дворе. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что метла в магазине — этакий своеобразный атрибут и одновременно маскировка часового. Или Урахара просто не любил грязи и сухой листвы. Так или иначе, всякий раз, когда Ичиго приходил в магазин, Уруру или Тессай гоняли клубы пыли из угла в угол, скребли прутьями по доскам террасы. Но бывали исключения.

Ичиго пересек пустой двор, взошел на крыльцо и прислушался к происходящему внутри. За тонкими стенками царила тишина и, поколебавшись, Ичиго вошел в двери. Магазин Урахары сегодня делал вид, что он просто так магазин. Вот, полюбуйтесь, ничего особенного. Пыльные коробки с уцененным товаром, сверкающие емкости с дезинфицирующим составом («Испытайте, и сами увидите, что от духов не останется ни следа!»), ровные стеллажи с поддонами и ряды узких холодильников с пивом. Хм.

Ичиго прошел внутрь, в полумрак пыльного коридора. Привычно свернув дважды направо, потом налево, Ичиго оказался перед знакомыми расписными створками.

Урахара сидел перед тремя включенными экранами и играл в DOOM мышкой. Ичиго закатил глаза и сел рядом, размышляя, на сколько хватит его терпения смотреть на игру с мыши. Оказалось — ни на сколько. Экран мигнул, размазывая по экрану кровь в крупные пиксели, и Урахара досадливо поцокал языком, разворачиваясь к Ичиго.

— Куросаки-сан! — расплылся он в широкой искренней улыбке. — Какой приятный сюрприз!

Он выжидающе уставился, но Ичиго молчал. Последние две недели он метался между двумя желаниями — проломить Урахаре голову или позвать его куда-нибудь, чтобы напиться от радости. И пока не решил, какое из этих желаний сильнее.

Открылась дверь, и вплыл сначала поднос, уставленный чайными принадлежностями, а потом вошла Уруру. Поставила все на колченогий столик, предварительно смахнув с него кипу распечаток. Смущенно улыбнулась Ичиго и, топая, ушла.

Ичиго грел в руках пузатую чашку и пытался задать вопрос, который в последнее время мучил его больше всего.

— Вы ведь знали? — сказал он наконец.

Урахара неопределенно пожал плечами, и Ичиго меланхолично подумал, что если кое-кто сейчас включит дурачка, то все-таки получит по шее.

Но Урахара сознался:

— Знал.

Ичиго глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Чем дальше, тем проще это давалось.

— Но почему? Почему просто нельзя сказать мне об этом? Зачем нужно посылать неизвестно куда?

Урахара поднял голову, и Ичиго замолчал. Он молчал, даже когда Урахара начал крошить соленое печенье себе в чай.

— Вы удивительный человек, — проговорил он, наконец, помешивая получившуюся массу обожженным с одного конца стилусом, — и очень способный.

Ичиго с интересом следил за Урахарой. Он что, собирался это выпить?

— Ну и что? — буркнул он. — Ладно я, но обязательно было подвергать такому Улькиорру? Уж его-то могли избавить от такого…

— Не мог, — голос Улькиорры звучал печально. — Я не мог избавить, потому что дни Шиффера-сан были сочтены. Мне удалось собрать по частям его плоть и душу, но окончательная гибель была вопросом времени. Я не могу изменить некоторые законы, как бы ни хотел.

— А я могу? — тихо спросил Ичиго.

— Вы — да, — Урахара смотрел тепло и с какой-то гордостью. — Только знаете. Куросаки-сан, есть одна проблема.

Ичиго поднял голову:

— Я должен спросить, какая именно? — криво усмехнулся он.

— Точно, — Урахара снова улыбнулся. — Я не могу сказать вам: Куросаки-сан, вы способны помочь, совершенно точно способны, поднапрягитесь и сделайте. Потому что это бессмысленно. Я могу лишь поставить вас в такие условия, когда вы — и только вы скажете: я могу это сделать и я сделаю это.

Ичиго поднялся. Урахара сидел, опустив голову, поля панамы скрывали его глаза, но Ичиго видел твердую линию небритого подбородка и уголки губ, опущенные вниз.

— Эй, — сказал он, — спасибо, Урахара-сан. За то, что верите в меня.

Урахара поднял голову, и Ичиго увидел, как уголки его губ приподнялись.

— Всегда буду верить.

Телефон в кармане пискнул, разрывая воцарившуюся тишину, и Ичиго спохватился.

— Кстати, хотел попросить еще парочку таких аппаратов, — он подбросил трубку в руке. — Кое-кто хотел бы быть на связи.

Урахара замахал руками:

— Конечно-конечно! Для ваших друзей у меня всегда найдется скидка… — Ичиго сдвинул брови, и Урахара торопливо закончил: — Но первая партия — бесплатно!

— Спасибо, Урахара-сан.

— Вылечу я с вами в трубу, — посетовал он, обмахиваясь веером.

Ичиго развернулся к выходу, но в дверях замер:

— Все равно вы свое возьмете, а? — Он улыбался. — Ничего не бывает просто так.

— Ничего, — эхом отозвался Урахара. — Абсолютно верно.

И Ичиго знал, что они говорят не о телефонах.

На улице Тессай невозмутимо подметал двор, а Дзинта демонстрировал Уруру супер-крутой бросок Дзинты, версия три, улучшенная.

Ичиго помахал рукой им всем и завернул за угол, открывая Гарганту. У него был свободный вечер, а значит, можно наведаться в Лас Ночес. А еще Ичиго чувствовал биение сердца Улькиорры. Если сосредоточиться, то можно протянуть руку и вынуть из него ту часть себя, которая была когда-то Ичиго.

Иногда он беспокоился, что потеряет концентрацию и сделает это ненамеренно. Окончательно убьет Улькиорру, вытряхнет его из своей оболочки и заполнит маленькую пустоту в себе — вместе с его опытом и умениями.

Это пугало.

Немного.

Ичиго шагнул в Гарганту и быстро набрал сообщение: «Я иду».

От Халлибел пришло только одно слово: «Жду». Этого было достаточно.

Сигнал входящего сообщения пискнул еще раз, и Ичиго застонал: «Эти придурки тоже здесь». Вот без этого можно было и обойтись. Впрочем, по Гриммджо и Улькиорре он тоже соскучился.

По обе стороны Гарганты его ждали друзья, Зангецу согревали спину, и Ичиго знал, что впереди у него есть еще не одно «Я могу это сделать, и я сделаю». И прохладная глубина — чтобы удерживать равновесие.


End file.
